Of Our Own Doing
by MaraJade2017
Summary: The Prior's knew what was on the horizon and unleashed the only weapons that could prevent it all, their children. Now with the addition of Ember, their cousin from Erudite, they are being trained to put a stop to upcoming battle before it begins. Ember knew he would end up being a target. Knew she might have to eliminate him DELETING ACCT lunaschild2016 to follow
1. Chapter 1

Of Our Own Doing

Piercing, Pulsing

gathered in the darkness

that surrounds

Constrained, Constricted

a weave that knows

no bounds

Chains that are aimed

to bind

The hand that guides

them is no longer

blind

Outlined by the blood

that we have spilled

Our our own doing

our fates be sealed

Written January 16th, 2006 - Medb2004 / Lunaschild2016

 **A/N: This will be rated M for sexual content, language and some violence. I haven't decided if I will be going completely AU, but this will follow along with some of the plot of the first book. This is me imagining what if Natalie and Andrew had tried to be more proactive and prevent what they had so obviously knew was coming. Eric, Four and Tris might be slightly OOC because of it at times. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

I looked around the city as the car drove me to what would be my new home. The driver never said a word as I huddled into the seat of the sleek car. The events of the last week kept playing in my mind as if it were on repeat.

My parents were gone. No one would say how they were killed or by who, I just knew that they were gone. Aunt Jeanine had almost gloated about it when she came to inform me. I didn't expect comfort from her, she wasn't capable of that kind of emotion. Jeanine only had ever cared about Jeanine and her own goals and power. Even with that I had at least thought she wouldn't have been so cruel about things.

I didn't know what cruel was though until the next week. She didn't have time to take on the responsibilities of a guardian. Even to a 13 year old girl that could basically take care of herself. She had signed over guardianship and arranged for me to live elsewhere. Not just elsewhere though, in another faction. I would be going to live with my Aunt and Uncle that were members of the Abnegation faction. Jeanine, my mother Renee and Andrew were all brother and sisters. Andrew had transferred out of Erudite long ago and now had a family of his own. I knew of them but didn't know any of them personally.

I was still reeling from the loss of my family and now I would be losing the only home I had ever known. I found out before I left I would still be taking all the Erudite classes and would even be expected to appear at Erudite for dinners or meetings with my Aunt. As far as what my faction was considered though, I would be both. I wasn't sure how that would work or if I wanted it but there was nothing I could do. I tried not to let the tears that threatened to well up break through and it was a hard won fight.

I would and could not cry. The driver pulled up outside of the Abnegation sector and after stopping got out and opened the door for me. He grabbed my bag and walked towards the couple standing with two children at the entrance sector.

The woman and man were both beautiful in their own quiet and plain way. They had brown/blonde hair that their children both had. It looked like Andrew's eyes were more like my own and were of a darker blue while the others were lighter. My own blonde hair was lighter but even just seeing these similarities helped to comfort me some.

I stepped forward hesitantly while the driver left without another word. "Ember, welcome home sweetheart. Let's go get you settled." Natalie, her Aunt said as she stepped forward to give me a small reassuring hug and smile. I was almost shocked that she had engaged in that but she leaned into whisper. "You will find that our family is not quite like all other Abnegation families. We do not do this openly most times but I think we can allow that welcome a new member who needs us as much as we need her is the selfless thing."

She winks at me and a dimple flashes. Those words and that act alone have already helped me tremendously. My cousin Caleb grabs my bag while my other Cousin Beatrice walks beside me. She gives me reassuring smiles as we walk along.

By the end of the night I am settled into a room in the house they had to move to accommodate me. This house is closer to the forest and meadow at the very edge of the Abnegation sector. The other houses are further away and I can tell that they are all very pleased about this.

Natalie and Andrew sit me down with them in the living room of my new home. Natalie looks over to me and smiles sadly. "Ember, I know that you must be very confused as to why you moved to another faction or even about what happened to your parents. I am unsure what Jeanine might have told you but ask us anything you want to know. We might not be able to tell you everything right now but we will try."

I know my Erudite mind has taken over and it shows. My eyes miss nothing about their posture and looks. They will be as open as they can but they are worried. I play a list of questions in my mind and I start on the safer questions first. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Why am I being considered both Abnegation and Erudite?"

Ok, so not so safe a first question judging by the looks they share. "When Jeanine signed you over it was with that stipulation that you still be allowed to visit her there every week for one dinner. Also, that you still attend classes as you had before. We agreed because we wanted to keep at least some things as normal as possible for you. The only way to do that was to classify you as both."

My mind files that away but it also picks up on their worry. "But you would rather I not be going to dinners with her." It wasn't a question and I could see in both of their eyes they knew I already knew the answer but wanted them to vocalize it.

Andrew nodded. "Yes we would rather you not because we do have concerns about your safety. Ember, how much do you know of my falling out with your Aunt?"

I frown and shake my head. "She never mentioned you and Mom only mentioned that she missed you. She never said much because it made her sad."

Uncle Andrew's face became overcome with grief for a moment and my Aunt slipped her arm around his shoulders to hold him close. After a moment he composed himself. "I missed her very much too Ember. I wished very much to be able to see you grow up. We tried to communicate often but it got dangerous. Jeanine has very dangerous beliefs and we believe that…"

My face goes hard and I nod. "You don't need to speak the words. I already knew. Somehow I already knew. I don't know why she did it or what they had to do with her theories. But I will find out and I will stop her."

The two share a look and he nods to her. "Ember we are going to have to be very careful about any actions we take, but you especially. The minute you think it gets too dangerous you must stop immediately. Do you understand?" She uses a tone I have heard before from someone but not often. That of a commanding officer of Dauntless. He often came to dinners with my parents. What was his name? Max Cornell. That's right. He is Second in Command right now but set to take the reigns this year or next. I tilt my head and evaluate my Aunt and smile.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." I intone respectfully but full of knowing.

I see her smile and give a short nod. "Then I will tell you why we are not such a normal Abnegation family and why we chose to move to this house."

My mind whirls and I calculate. "Because you are training or will be training us."

They again share a look. My Aunt speaks slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Yes. Ember I have a question for you. Has Jeanine ever run tests on you before?"

I clear my throat and nod. "Yes." I take a deep breath. "And yes I am."

Uncle Andrew looks pained. "How many?"

I look at my hands. "Four."

My Aunt closes her eyes, lets out a breath and a nod. "Then we will need to up the training for you as well. Caleb and Tris are both three, but I am teaching them to hide theirs. You are already known but why she hasn't…"

She trails off as they share another look and I frown. "Please tell me."

Andrew looks solemn. "Ember, I have something to tell you and it might be hard to hear."

I nod and swallow. "Renee, my sister, when were very young she was in an accident. She survived and was healthy but because of this accident she was left unable to have children."

My hands start to shake and my skin turns clammy. "She isn't..she wasn't…"

My Aunt moves over to wrap me in her arms. "She will always be your mother. But no she was not your birth mother. Ember, I am sure you know where we are going with this. We are unclear as to why she gave you up. If it was just her career or other reasons, as far as we know she never had an affair but we could be wrong. All we know is she did want you to stay in the family and your mother wanted you desperately. Just as when we found out about your parents we wanted you desperately too."

My mouth is dry as I realize the implications. "You think I wasn't killed with my parents because somewhere deep inside her cold heart she cares for me?" I ask a bit incredulously.

She nods and sighs. "It makes sense Ember. She hasn't had any issues, at least from the reports that we have been able to gather, in using children for her purposes."

I nod and file that away. Yet another reason to stop her. "Then we stop her. And I use that if I need to."

She squeezes me tightly. "Ember what was your highest one?"

I blink and look at her. "Dauntless followed very closely by Erudite, then Abnegation and Amity."

My Aunt nods with a smile. "Bea too. The first two are reversed for Caleb. I will ask you the same thing I asked them. Where do you see you wanting to go, Ember? We need to know so we can plan and train appropriately."

I don't hesitate as I answer. There has only ever been one answer and I let it shine through my entire being. "Dauntless."

Her smile matches my own as we all look to each other. My heart beats faster now that I know I not only have family that cares but help in the fight I didn't know the scope of. I just thought it was my parents but it is so much larger than that. I have help and they will train me.

"Then we begin to train tomorrow. School's out for the next two months after the choosing ceremony in two weeks. During that we will intensify what we can. While training I will have clothes for you to wear. But around this sector and when not in Erudite or classes, you will wear the Abnegation dress." She finishes in the commanding but warm tone again.

"Yes Ma'am." I nod with a smile to her.

She squeezes my shoulders and nods. "Alright then. Go on up to bed and tomorrow we will begin."

After quick hugs to both of them I make my way upstairs and into my new room. I quickly change into my nightclothes. Somehow I already expect it when the knock comes.

I open the door and smile at my cousins as they come in. "I start training with you tomorrow. I think you and I Beatrice will be training more on the same things."

Beatrice smirks at her brother who took the seat at my small desk while we are both sitting cross legged on my bed. "Told you Caleb."

Caleb chuckles and gives a lopsided smile. "Yes you did Bea. But it was a close thing most likely."

I smile and nod. "Maybe, but there has only ever been one choice. My temper doesn't allow for anything else."

Caleb laughs quietly and nods. "Well then you and Bea should get along just fine. She is just like that. We didn't even really need the test to know that part."

That night I talk with my cousins late into the night getting to know them. Caleb puts up a good show of being very reserved and asshole'ish at times. He has adopted this manner on purpose to be able to work into the Erudite circles.

Bea doesn't exactly hide that she doesn't fit into Abnegation but she doesn't go all out.

I will have to walk a finer line because I need to show more that I am Dauntless. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though. We have to follow rules about where were train and how careful we are. Because of Abnegation's rules about food we have to substitute protein supplements, vitamins and adhere to those strictly to keep our strength.

Mine isn't bad because I have always been active just not in any type of physical fitness level. I find out that will change quickly.

It is never said openly but the three of us know that we are being trained as soldiers in this fight. More like operatives from the old spy movies really. Though it is scary the thought of not doing something is more terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The years passed quickly it seemed. I grew to love my family dearly and thanked the gods for them everyday. They helped me to become stronger in so many ways and I felt whole with them. It made those visits to my 'Aunt' Jeanine more bearable.

When I was fifteen I was brought to several meetings with her that she had with Dauntless. I could tell that the leaders there were not happy with things she hinted at. I stored and filed away all those that seemed they might be willing to go against her and stop her plans. Jeanine didn't have real power yet but she was always trying to play for it.

Max Cornell was one that seemed unsure of what she said. She used his connection and friendship with my parents to try and sway him in some way. That was why she started having me to come to the meetings. He had been asking about me apparently.

I was happy to see him and speak with him but was very reserved about talking about Jeanine or even to him with her there. I tried to let him see the difference in me when talking to just him and then with her so hopefully he got the message. I think he did because I noticed that he watched her more closely after the third time I did this. She stopped having me come to meetings shortly after that.

My temper never got better but I did work on it. It helped in learning how to be able to release it properly when I got to spar or do other physical activities. My Aunt was not kidding when she said she would be training me hard and it took a while for me to get caught up to Bea and even Caleb's level of physical fitness. For the time before training we tried not to let anyone know just how fit and capable we were. We knew that come time for transfer to Dauntless for Bea and I and then Erudite for Caleb, that we would need to show what we were capable.

I continued my Erudite classes of course and brought home many books for Caleb to read and learn from. I taught them both the languages I knew and then we started to learn some on our own.

Upon my Aunt and Uncle insistence and permission we were allowed to dress appropriately and sneak into parties for Dauntless and Amity. The three of us were allowed a lot of freedoms to be able to live because soon we would have to give up so much to stop what was on the horizon.

During that time Bea and Caleb met and fell in love with two people. Bea with someone from Abnegation that went to Dauntless before us and Caleb with an Erudite that would be staying there. I dated but never found love as they did. I did however keep thinking about one person. One boy that had been in Erudite when I was there that caught my eye. The boy that became a man and transferred to Dauntless to become a monster. At least that was what the rumors pegged him as. He could very well become one and that was her plan. Even knowing her plans for him and even seeing the physical and demeanor changes within him, I still never got him from my mind.

Two years before Tris and I were set to transfer Jeanine started to make moves to work her way into Dauntless. She had started to prepare her own person and all on the pretense that she was only trying to make sure he did Erudite proud. That quickly became her working her way into his mind. Jeanine was the master of being a mind-manipulator and she worked it hard on him. I wondered how much of that boy that had been so strong, Dauntless and just would remain after she finished with him. How much would remain before I could stop her?

"Are you almost ready Ember?" Tris said with smile as I changed on the train into the clothes we would be wearing for the party we were going to tonight. It was odd how close we all were in age and birthday. Caleb was already 18 and been for several months. I had turned 18 two months ago and one week ago Tris turned 18. This was our mutual birthday celebration. Our last one before we had our choosing in four months.

I nodded as I let my hair down and stuffed my clothes in my bag we would hide so I could change back. Tris would be meeting her boyfriend at some point tonight but Emma would be staying at Erudite and not joining us for this party. We had told Caleb he didn't have to come but he wouldn't hear any of it.

Once I had my boots zipped up and slipped on the maroon leather jacket over my black backless tank, my Dauntless party look was ready to go. I didn't go for skirts or dresses because I liked to dance or sometimes fight and then there was the train that was our mode of transportation. Tris was the same but she went with jewel tone tops with her pants and black leather jacket.

With a running start and a laugh we jumped off the train. We quickly stashed the bags with our clothes and made sure to have our credits card on us. I created those for us that had enough credits for drinks or food. Sometimes the parties had vendors that had other items like jewelry but we didn't bother with that if we knew we would be leaving it behind.

The music could be heard from a block away and my eyes got wide with excitement. Tris and I linked arms as we walked with Caleb not far behind us. He looked for all the world like a Dauntless in his outfit. We all did to be honest. We all had tattoos as well that we got when Caleb turned 18. On our backs directly over where the heart would be was a small tribal style japanese dragon outline and in the coil of his body was the kanji symbol for family. We would always carry that with each other but it allowed us to not have to worry about hiding it. When we walked into the party we didn't even get questioned. Other factions weren't prevented from attending these parties it just hardly happened.

The strobe lights and wild rhythmic beat were almost hypnotic as we made our way to the bar. We all ordered rum and cokes and took those to a tall table and just looked around. We knew we needed to make sure we didn't recognize anyone from Abnegation. It never happened but we always made sure.

Rule number one was to always look at your surroundings and the people around you. Be always aware of your exits and of the people you surround yourself with.

After that we could relax and enjoy our drinks and the music. As always happens when Caleb is with us but Emma isn't, he becomes our jacket holder. My jacket came off and I tossed it to him with a laugh as I headed out to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I'll just hold these Cuz." He called sarcastically.

I winked at him with a smirk as I sashayed out to the dance floor. "I know you will. And you will get me another rum and coke too." I didn't even wait for his answer as I went to the dance floor with a smile.

I didn't need to dance with anyone and I normally didn't. I lost myself in the music and allowed my body to move. Every once in awhile I would look up and check who was around me and do a check in glance with Caleb. Tris was already off on the floor or somewhere with her boyfriend. He didn't like to dance but he would take her to some part of the party and hang out or talk.

After dancing for several minutes I finally decided to make my way back to Caleb. As promised he had my rum and coke for me. I came back with a smile. I picked it up and almost chugged it I was so thirsty. The ice made it cold and refreshing. "I already had to go replace that one twice. So I am up on you by two drinks Ember. You need to catch up."

We all developed a tolerance for drinks that most of the abnegation faction wouldn't. Part of that was because of training. We needed to be able to drink and act like we were drunk but not really be. It didn't mean we didn't get drunk but we knew our limits. I wasn't worried about limits tonight but I would try to not get to wasted.

I shrug with a laugh. "Maybe I need to switch it up then. Be right back." I waggle my fingers and walk over to the bar.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" The girl behind the bar sidled over to me the moment I stepped up and smiled widely at me.

I smiled back at her. "I will take a whiskey, neat please." I think my choice shocked her because she just started at me for a moment before shrugging and chuckling.

"Next you are going to tell me you are heading over to the fight ring." She said sarcastically but my eyes lit up.

"Holy shit they have one tonight? Fucking finally! Hell yeah I am. Better make that a double on the whiskey. I will be occupied for a while." I am already turning to catch Caleb's attention as I say that last part.

"Are you really going to go fight or just look?" She smirked at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and gave her a bit of a hard look. "Care to fucking join me and find out first hand which one I prefer?"

I saw her eyes widen and she gulped then shook her head and handed me my drinks. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I mean it's just you are pretty fucking stunning. I just didn't really see you as someone that would step in the ring."

I shrug and toss back my drink as Caleb approaches. "No harm. I have a temper that I need to reign in. But you know what they say about judging a book by it's cover...dangerous thing to do. So where exactly is the ring at?" She hands me back my credits card and the other shot I asked for.

"Hang on I can have Ted show you the way." I nod as she moves off.

I turn to Caleb and see a few guys had been listening to the conversation and were eyeing me. I dismissed them without really checking them out and looked to Caleb smiling.

"Guess what they have tonight dear cousin?" I smirk and rock back and forth on my feet.

Caleb smirks back at me with his eyebrow quirked. "By the looks of your excitement I am going to go with a fight ring."

"Roger that. I am so getting in on this shit. It has been AGES since they had one." I moan as if in agony.

Caleb chuckles and shakes his head. "Ages as in two months ago. Such a long time Ember." He says the last part sarcastic as hell but with smirk still.

I roll my eyes. "Felt like centuries. I have needed to pound a little flesh."

Caleb chokes and turns a bit red. I frown but then it dawns on me why he would be reacting like that. I ball up my fist and punch his shoulder. "Ew fucking ew. I can handle someone else thinking the dirty shit but not you man. You're my fucking cousin."

He turns redder. "I wasn't thinking about YOU Ember. Just your words sounded dirty. Which half the time you curse like a sailor anyways so I shouldn't be too surprised by now."

I shrug and the girl returns with another bartender. "Alright Ted will walk you over to that area. He was going to the bar in that area anyways. Did you want anything else before you go?"

I nod as I look over to Caleb with a wicked grin. He shakes his head with wide eyes. "No Ember, not that."

I nod with a smirk and drawl out my first words. "Oh yeah I am. It is a birthday celebration anyways. We have to Caleb. Fucking rite of passage. Just like my damn tattoos are going to be my rite of passage this shit is too. Nut up and step up to the bar, Cuz."

I heard laughter from the two behind the bar and further down the bar. Caleb stepped up and the girl looked to me with a quirked eyebrow. She had a bit of a smile on her lips as she waited for my order.

I turned my wicked grin to her. "Two jagerbombs please with whiskey chasers."

She smiled widely and winked at me. Ted helped her get it set up for us and then those two poured their own whiskey shots. "These are already paid for, Gorgeous." Ted said as I went to hand my card to him.

"Cool. Well say thanks to whoever then for me. Bottoms up everyone!" I called and dropped the jager into the glass of beer then immediately tipped it back and started chugging it.

"Holy fuck she did it." I heard a guys voice from somewhere say and it was almost a growl that sent shivers down my spine. It does take a bit to chug that down but once I do I slam the glass down and look to Caleb who just finished. He shook his head at me.

"I hate that fucking taste Ember. You know that." He grimaces.

I laugh and nod. "Hence the whiskey. Come on Caleb I want to get this shit over with and see what the action is like tonight." I pick up my glass. The bartenders and us clink our glasses then toss them back.

Once I have that done I wipe my mouth as I smile and roll my shoulders. Ted the bartender shakes his head. "Alright….Ember wasn't it?"

I nod with a smile in answer. "Alright Ember let's roll. You too cousin."

With a laugh I follow along. Caleb trailing after me still holding my jacket. As we walk I am already putting my hair up. I start braiding it into chunky braids down the center and down the sides before I put it into the ponytail.

When we get over to the ring area I am already buzzing with excitement and alcohol. I hear the wonderful sound of bodies colliding. Ted leads us straight over to the matchmaker. He leans in to whisper to him and then with a wink goes to the bar not far off.

The matchmaker is an older Dauntless with russet skin and auburn hair. He looks over me speculatively. "They say you want in on this."

I nod and am rocking back and forth on my feet. "Hell yeah I do. You guys haven't had one in two months. I am going through withdraws here."

The guys lips twitch and he shakes his head then looks around for a minute. "Give me a sec just need to see who we got. I most likely won't have a girl for you to face, Princess."

My face and body goes hard as my eyes look him over. My voice turns cold and deadly. "It look like I am wearing a fucking tiara to you? I didn't say it needed to be a bitch. Just get a warm body with blood pumping in the ring. If you need me to sign a waiver to appease your conscious I will."

"Ember…." Caleb growls at me, warning me about my temper.

"We got a feisty one Amar. Hell, let's give the lady her wish." I hear a deep voice that sounds like steel and watch as none other than my favorite obsession walks up. He came up from the direction we had been and I wondered if he was out on the dance floor when I was. I would have danced with him if he had. He is smiling with a big drink in his hand so that would explain the smile. He doesn't do that anymore since he transferred. He still looks amazing and built like a god. His leadership tattoos make me want to bite and suck down his neck. The maze tattoos on his arms are mouth watering as ever. He is wearing a simple v neck black t-shirt that still looks like it was painted on and his black jeans hug those powerful legs nicely. His hair in that shaved sides and styled longer top should look ridiculous but it just makes me want to tug on it and pull his mouth to me.

I hear his chuckle that interrupts me from my perusal of him. "Maybe I should arrange something else...if you are interested. Or do you plan to just sit there licking your lips at me all night?"

My eyes snap to his steel grey ones and I flush slightly. I smirk at him and let my buzz talk for me. "How about a raincheck on that? I feel a need for a little bloodsport for now."

His nostrils flare and his eyes darken as he starts to return my perusal with one of his own. "Don't make promises you can't keep Princess."

Amar coughs interrupting us. "Alright I can match you up. Do you know the rules?"

I nod and he hands me tape. Caleb moves forward and starts to tape my hands for me as I focus on Amar. "Yes Sir. No ripping of limbs but breaks are ok. Once someone is down I back off. Blood is fine but no goring attacks."

Amar grunts and nods. "Stay here and warm up." He orders and I nod in reply.

I look to my obsession who is glaring at Caleb. I frown and then realize why he might be. "Thanks Cousin." I say pointedly and I see Eric look between the two of us and it registers we are related. His glare lessens slightly.

Caleb nods to me with a slight smirk. "That temper and mouth is going to get you in trouble one day Ember."

I shrug and nod. "Yeah most likely. Wonder if I have time for another jager bomb or whiskey shot. Mind getting me one Caleb? Not the jager bomb...a whiskey neat will be fine. Ask Ted for it. He seems to want to know if I am fighting or not."

Caleb snort and nods. "Alright. Warm up Ember." He warns me as well and walks off.

Focusing on the ring I start to roll my shoulders, bounce with ankle jumps and stretch. Until I feel him move behind me, then all of that stops.

His fingers trace up my exposed back and his chest presses against me. "Bloodsport huh? You do this often?"

A shiver runs through me at his touch and his mouth at my ear. I feel his smirk at that. "Often enough when they are being run."

He hums a bit against my ear, still close pressed close to me. "You any good?"

I shrug and smirk on my own. "I ain't bad I guess."

His hand splays against my lower back and his lips graze my shoulders. "Care to make a wager that you won't win?"

My breath catches and I arch back slightly. "What would the bet be for?" My voice is a bit husky when I ask this.

"If I win...you…." he pauses and grazes his teeth up my ear "will have a drink with me."

I smirk because there is more to it that he his tone implies and he left off saying out loud on purpose. "Deal. If I win you drink and dance with me." I do the same thing because right now I am imagining a few kinds of dances we could do together.

I hear his growl before he whispers "Deal" to me and pulls back. Caleb comes over with my whiskey and I down it while holding the steel grey eyes again. "Eric, by the way."

I nod with a smile. I already knew this but he didn't need to know that. "Ember."

I hand the glass to Caleb as I see Amar motion with his head to the ring. I nod to them both. Then I reach down to unzip and remove my boots. I hand them to Caleb and go to step up but Eric catches my hand and holds my eyes.

"Remember our bet but don't get too hurt Princess." He growls.

With a smirk I tilt my head. "I will remember my bet Eric. And I will enjoy collecting my winnings"

With a wicked grin he lets me go and I step into the ring. I am to face a guy that is about Eric's height but is more lanky than brawny. This doesn't make him any less dangerous though so I watch how he moves. I had watched how he warmed up too and he would be fast. He had good reach but I think from his shape he tries to put more effort into his upper body. A mistake on his part because his lower body would be better for his frame.

On Amar's command I go into my fighting stance and wait for him to make the first moves. I purposely let him make the first strikes and roll with the hits to my abdomen. Another mistake on his part. He should have gone for the head but his mistake is my gain.

When he goes in for another abdomen strike I grab his arm and flip over it then quickly take it behind his back to twist it. Before he can break from it I leg sweep him and then launch myself up and flip up and to his front again, still holding onto his arm. Once I land I bring my knee up to make contact with his jaw that is already falling to meet the floor. There is a crunch and in a quick motion I hit his temple twice and then leap back.

He falls to the ground and I bounce as I wait to see if he will get up or not. He isn't out but he is bleeding and dazed as shit. Amar starts to count him out while the guy shakes his head like he is trying to clear it.

"Alright you are out. We have a winner!" He yells as he holds my hand up. My chest is heaving and my blood is pumping. I want more.

I look to him and smirk, eyes shining with the haze I get during these times. "Can I have some more please sir?" Oliver twist impression and all.

He smirks as he shakes his head and points off the ring. I pout and look to the guy I just faced and lean down. "Hey you going to be ok?"

He is still clearing his head. "Yeah when the bells stop ringing."

I chuckle and look up because Eric has approached us and I can tell he wants to drag me off right now. "Hey listen, you need to work on your lower body. You don't have the build to go all upper body. Also, invest in martial arts. You will get better results. Not that I am complaining or anything but I left my head open on purpose and you didn't go for it. Remember just because I have tits doesn't mean I am not going to hesitate to go for the kill."

"Interesting, she's right Connor. How many times have I told you that shit myself. Maybe now you will fucking listen." Eric growls and then grabs my arm. "I believe you won a bet."

I allow him to pull me but stop where Caleb is and grab my shoes to put those on. I can tell Caleb is uncomfortable so I give him the eyes to go.

His jaw clenches as he hands me my jacket. "Asa no 8-ji mae enbā. Watashi wa anata no baggu o sono basho ni nokoshimasu. (Translation from Japanese: Before eight in the morning Ember. I will leave your bag in the place.)

I nod and smile at him. "Happībāsudē no itoko. Watashi wa anata o kon'ya no ato matawa asa ni mirudeshou. (Translation from Japanese: Happy birthday cousin. I will see you either later tonight or in the morning.)

He shakes his head. "Happy birthday to you too." He pats my cheek and walks off leaving me to pull on my jacket and turn to Eric who was watching that with a quirked eyebrow.

Shaking his head he comes closer. "You won. So you get your drink and a dance...of your choice. Where do you want it Ember?"

I decide when I shiver from just his words that I will take him up on that other offer...later. Right now I will soak all of this in. "How about we start with a drink at the bar and then a dance on the dance floor."

He gets a wicked smile at my use of the word start and with a nod leads me over to the bar. He orders two jager bombs and whiskey chasers. When we get them he watches me as I chug mine, all while downing his too. The shot follows soon after and I know he is at least a hell of a lot more buzzed if not drunk, than I am.

I decide no more serious drinks. If it leads where I want it to then I want to be able to remember it. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor and jerks me to his body.

I can already feel the desire coursing through me as his body moves mine. I also feel his obvious desire through his pants and I moan as it rubs against me. We let the music and our hands, lips and teeth take us over until he growls and pulls back after several minutes of teasing and dancing.

"Decide Ember." His voice is husky and thick with desire.

I pull him to me for a kiss as my answer. With a hum of approval he pulls back, takes my arm and walks me through corridors hurriedly. It takes entirely too long in my opinion to make it to his apartment. Once we are there, the nerves that I hadn't felt before started to come forth.

Those were banished the minute he opened the door and pulled me to him. While kissing me fiercely, he had me lifted up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He kicked the door closed and walked us back to his bedroom. Just his mouth working over mine poured water over the nerves but poured igniter fluid on my passion levels.

I wanted him and this. I wanted this so maybe I could get him out of my head and system. I didn't know what would happen when we had to make our moves to stop her. I didn't know if he would still be with her or if I could help him be that young man that believed so fiercely in doing the right things and justice. I had a feeling that I might not be able to and if that was the case I wanted to take this now. One day it might come to me having to eliminate him but not tonight. Tonight he was just a man that wanted me as much as I wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning there will be some smut. It is also emotional and not a total smut fest. Hope you like!**

 **Chapter 4**

It took a while for me to make my way from Eric's apartment and out of the compound. It was way later than I had ever planned but Eric had almost been ravenous in his attentions. It was almost like he knew I was planning to leave as soon as possible or sneak off and he was trying everything to keep that from happening.

It almost worked but he had drank much more than I did. Between that and our activities his body ended up giving out.

Now I lay in my own bed after having taken a bath to ease my soreness and tried to go to sleep. I was wearing the shirt that he had tossed me before he pulled me into his bed, fully intending to lock me down to sleep beside him and not let me leave. I had gladly taken it then and then slipped it back on after getting dressed quietly and slipping away.

Sleep wasn't coming to me as images from our hours together ran through my mind. When I had made the decision to let him take me I knew he wouldn't be gentle, loving or slow about things. I was ok with this and even wanted it. It would make things easier that way.

I was right about all of that at first. When he got us to his room he had thrown me onto his bed and then almost pounced onto me with a wicked smirk. Our kisses were fevered as he stripped me. I almost imagined he was tempted to just cut everything off. He did rip my panties off and the pasties I had been wearing were tossed so that I couldn't find them when I left.

His body was amazing and hard. I couldn't stop running my hands or mouth over it and tracing the patterns of his tribal art tattoo that ran from across one side of his chest down to that wonderful v of his abdomen. He let me explore until his patience snapped and he did exploring of his own.

At first he pushed me back onto his bed, tugged my hair out of its braid and let it spread out on the bed behind me. His eyes roved over me for what seemed like forever as I lay naked and panting before him. It was like he was soaking the site of me in. It made my thighs pool with warmth the way his gaze moved over me.

Soon his hands were following until his mouth and fingers moved over my core and I gasped at the contact of both. He wasn't gentle and seemed to lap at me as if hungry for my release then and there. Even when he brought me to a climax the first time he didn't stop. His eyes were locked onto mine as he moved another finger into me and started pumping again, his teeth grazing against my clit.

Anytime my head fell back or I closed my eyes he would stop and demand I look at him. By my second release I was almost frantic with the need for all of him.

"Eric gods dammit, please." I moaned as it seemed like he was going to go for another oral release.

With a growl he moved quickly up my body. "Beg me again Ember." He demanded.

My eyes snapped to his warring with giving in to that demand or fighting it. My desire won out over my temper and pride. "Please Eric, I want you now."

His mouth crashed to mine before he pulled away and stretched out to his bedside table. He opened up a drawer and reached into pull out a condom and then quickly ripped it open, rolled it into place and moved to between my legs.

He claimed my mouth again and worked his fingers on my slit for a minute before rubbing the head of himself along me. He pulled back and with a wicked grin again he pushed into me in one smooth long thrust.

I cried out and tried to mask the pain of my first time behind the pleasure I was also experiencing. I saw something in his eyes as his forehead furrowed. "Fuck…" he breathed against my neck as he dropped his head down to my shoulder.

The pain passed and I started to move my hips to let him know I wanted and needed more. "Don't stop Eric."

He started to move and rotate his hips in circles and thrusts as he shook his head against my neck. "Not a fucking chance Ember."

He kissed, sucked and licked his way up to my ear and then claimed my mouth. All while he moved within and with me. It was fast because we both needed the release. He was hitting spots in me that left me gasping and clawing at him. My thighs clenched around him to pull him to me deeper.

His hand worked its way into my hair. He broke the kiss and pulled until I was looking at him into his dark, intense grey eyes. "You're going to come with me, now." He demanded just as he plunged harder and latched onto my neck, sucking greedily.

My body did as it wanted and he commanded as I screamed his name at my release.

His own release was powerful and he yelled my name, his whole body straining at the force of his release.

Afterwards he didn't pull away or move from me. He did lean back to look down at me seriously before taking my mouth in slow gentle kisses.

We were building ourselves up again so when he pulled out and away I couldn't help the soft mewl I let go. He smiled at me, not smirked, but smiled at me as he gathered me in his arms, grabbed another condom and then carried me to his bathroom.

He took me to his walk in shower and slowly lowered me to the ground. He turned on the water and set the other jets and steam option. Then he took my hand and pulled me to him. We stood under the heat and spray of the water kissing and running our hands over each other.

I felt the desire change to a burning within every part of me into my mind and heart, not just my body fueled by lust. I cursed him for turning this gentle but I loved it. His hands gently caressed me and washed me while he let me do the same for him. He wouldn't let me bring a release to him with my hands and not when I tried to with my mouth either.

I was pushed against the tile wall and he held my eyes with his as he trailed a hand to cup my heat. "Only here Ember, this is all I want for now." He stroked me making me moan and clutch to him. He nuzzled my neck and up to my ear. "Do you want me there Ember?" He purred in his steel like voice.

"Yes Eric, always." I didn't hesitate in answering.

"And only Ember." His fingers moved into me and parted me gently. "Are you on birth control?" He asked quietly as I was on the cusp of another climax.

"Yes" I cried out, my back arching.

I saw his smirk come back then. "Good." He said simply and before I knew what was happening I was being lifted and lowered onto him with nothing between us.

My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at that sensation. Eric was in no better shape as he groaned and clutched me tighter to him.

"Feels so good...so perfect Ember." He grunted as he hit deep inside of me. He hit deep inside of me in more ways than one that night.

Two more times he took me after the shower and both were neither rough or animalistic like I thought it would be. Both times were sensual and maddening. Sometimes our movements were fast as he let me ride him and then flipped us so he was above me.

The last time was when he had tossed me his shirt. At first I was going to slip it on myself but then he moved to me and took it from me. Slipping it over my head and moving my hair from the back before he pressed me into the bed and kissed me while holding me.

Both of our bodies were exhausted and he wrapped me tightly to him. I thought he was drifting to sleep and he had been. He startled suddenly and tightened his arms around me and then lifted his head to look at me, frowning as if I had tried to move.

If I didn't know better I would think he could read my thoughts of that I would be slipping away when he finally went under. Maybe he could just figure that out without needing to read my mind. In the end he decided that he would fight that decision with our bodies.

He had been spooning me as he held me. So with a quick adjustment to me laying more on my back and him still on his side he lifted my leg nearest to him up with one arm. He held my head to look at him as he guided himself inside of me and when he was buried in me then he broke our gazes to kiss me deeply and meaningfully.

He was asking me not to leave with the kiss and his body. It killed me but I knew I couldn't give him that. It also left me praying that he was drunk enough not to remember me.

When he climaxed he called my name over and over against my neck. I wasn't any better as I called his name as if I would never say it or see him again.

I lay here now that it is over and I close my eyes as a single tear escaped my eye. I had wanted him to get him out of my system. Hoping he would be the man he had been manipulated to become. The man that wouldn't care or remember. Hoping he would be a man that would slate both of our lusts and then forget me to move on to the next. So we both could forget.

"You weren't supposed remember Eric." I whisper as a silent prayer to any gods out there that in the aftermath and months between we would both forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow well I really wasn't going to post another chapter again so soon for this story but Ember and Eric were hissing in my ear that I couldn't just leave them hanging and invaded my head while I was trying to work on my other stories. Then the sneaky bastards put Chris Isaac's Wicked Game on my playlist and the result is this long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys because I actually enjoyed writing it a hell of a lot. I appreciate the views, favorites, follows and reviews!**

 **Divergent and Eric lovers Unite!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Do I have to go?" I ask with a scowl as I look in the mirror and smooth out the blue pencil skirt, the long sleeved ice blue silk button up shirt and shuffle in the heels I am being forced to wear.

Aunt Nat smirks at me and secures my hair into the french twist updo that I will be wearing for the day with Jeanine. "Yes. She requested this through official channels so you couldn't get out of it like you have been doing for the last two months. I am sorry you are being made to spend the night with her too but she was quite insistent."

I frown and look at my hands. "It's ok. I remember the plan and I will contact you if it turns out to be for testing or something."

Tris scowls as she sits cross legged on my bed. Her mouth is tight with worry as she looks over me. "I don't like it. She hasn't asked for her to spend the night in over two years. Why now?"

My Aunt smiles sadly. "We can only hope it is because in a week she will be choosing and Ember will no longer be required to visit her as she was before. She will be a member of whatever faction she chooses and maybe that small part of Jeanine that might care wants to spend time with her family."

I scoff and shake my head. "I love you very much Aunt Nat but to say she would do anything that was ruled by anything other than her own personal quest is just hoping for too much."

She doesn't answer me but she does pull me into a hug and holds me tightly. My Uncle knocks on my door and stands in the doorway. "It is time Ember. I will escort you to Erudite. I have a meeting there anyways with the other leaders. I will also make sure to let it be known I will be picking you up from there tomorrow as well."

I nod in relief as that and his presence comforts me. "Well then we should go." He moves to hug me tight. We won't be able to do this once we leave the house and for sure not anywhere near Erudite. After that he goes to grab my Erudite approved leather backpack that has everything I will need for tonight and tomorrow. There are clothes at Jeanine's for me that were arranged for apparently.

With quick hugs to Tris and my Aunt I head downstairs. Caleb stands near the door chewing on his lip and his eyes crinkled. As I get level with him his reserved behavior he has been trying to adopt all the time now breaks and he pulls me to him in a tight hug. "Please be careful and try to keep your temper Ember. Please?" He begs me.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly as well. "I will. I promise to come home to you tomorrow and not let her get to me."

After a second more he steps away with a lopsided grin. "Just promise to try and I will be happy Em."

I smirk at him and nod. I look to my Uncle who nods and gives me a moment. I take a deep breath and we walk out of the door.

The bus in the early morning hours isn't as crowded as most other times. I still hate its sedate pace and bumpy ride. It takes us an hour to make it to Erudite Headquarters but well before the time for the meeting. On the Erudite time table though we are exactly on time.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk beside my Uncle. Only because I know him so well can I see behind the meek Abnegation mask. I see his determination and worry for me and what Jeanine may or may not want with me.

I send reassuring eyes to him and his soften as he smiles at me. We make our way to the reception room and I see that there are already several faction leaders of all the factions. It looks like there are more than one leader from each faction and I frown. Normally there are only one or maybe two. He sees my eyes taking it all in. "Erudite is hosting the meeting but it is customary for a meeting with all the available leaders from each faction to be present for the week before The Choosing Ceremony."

I push down my slight panic at that and mask my features. I give a small smile and nod. "I see." I say simply.

It has been since that last party that I have seen Eric even in passing. Before that party I had seen him more than a few times as I went to and from the headquarters or my forced dinners. Since that night I had found every excuse and opportunity to get out of coming anywhere near here. I sent up another prayer that maybe he would be unavailable to come to the meeting.

"Andrew." I hear Jeanine's voice politely call from the other side of the room.

We both turn towards her voice and I am already cursing the gods because there he stands beside her, Max, Jack Kang from Candor and Layla from Abnegation. His eyes lock onto me and I see a brief flash of confusion before he shutters his face and eyes then looks away. We walk forward to be greeted by the group although I want to run the opposite direction.

"Thank you so much for escorting Ember to me. Ember dear. I am so glad you could come to spend the next two days with me." Jeanine's polite voice continues.

My Uncle speaks before me with a slight bow of his head. "Of Course Jeanine. I am sure Ember is looking forward to her time with you. I was hoping to see to it that she is settled in for the day."

Jeanine smiles tightly to my Uncle but then looks to me. "I will have Silvia take her bag to her room. I already made sure to see she will have all she needs. I hate the thought of her being here and not being able to take advantage of that time so I have arranged for her to attend the meetings with me."

I can't help the annoyance that flashes through my eyes briefly. I quickly work to shutter myself and then I reign it in. I give an appropriate smile and assume my smooth voice.

"Of course Aunt Jeanine. I believe that would be very agreeable. I look forward to being able to see a bit about how the meetings are conducted. It is a great opportunity to learn from." I don't lie through my teeth exactly. It is a good opportunity and I am interested. I just hope I don't feel like knocking teeth out before the end of the day.

This was the right thing to say because her eyes flash with pride at me. I hate that I have picked up on her manipulative abilities. I can mess with someone's mind just as well as her if not better. I don't choose to but with her I can make an acception.

I chance a glance at Eric and his eyes are trained intensely on me. His eyes are a mess of anger, annoyance, desire and amusement. All hope I had he didn't remember me died when I looked into those grey orbs.

"Well said my dear." My Aunt almost beams, as much as the cold bitch can beam at anyone. "Silvia, if you would please take Ember's things to her rooms. And please see to it that you set a place for her next to me. You still take your coffee black Ember if I am not mistaken?"

I nod and look to Silvia. "I do Aunt Jeanine. Thank you Silvia."

Silvia smiles at me and pats my arm. "You are welcome Ember. Welcome home. I will make sure that I put out some of those scones you loved."

I blush and smile at my Aunt's assistant. "You don't have to trouble yourself, Silvia. I will be fine with whatever is on hand at the meeting."

With a wink Silvia takes my bag but not before handing me my smaller bag that has my tablet, notebooks, pens and a few other items that will occupy me during the meeting.

Max smiles at me and as the other leaders turn to each other again, now that I have been greeted, he walks over to me. With a small side hug he greets me before standing back to look me over. "You have grown quickly Ember. It seems like only yesterday I was sitting across from you at your parents table and you were sitting on a booster seat still."

I blush red and shake my head at his laugh. "It wasn't a booster seat Max. I was just short at that age and felt like those books helped me not feel so intimidated sitting across from the scary looking dauntless man." I am grinning while I say this and he chuckles.

"True. I could almost see your chin rise along with your body with every book you stacked up until you got to the proper height." He smirked at me as we turned to face the others.

"Pride goeth before the fall I guess. A lesson I still struggle with fully embracing. I am too dam…" I sigh and modify my language, much to Max's amusement when I stop myself. "I am too stubborn it seems."

He hums his agreement. Eric had been walking the exchange and was glaring at me still. "Ember I don't think you have met my Second In Command. Eric Coulter. Eric this is an old family friend and Jeanine's niece Ember Riddley."

With clenched jaws we both reach out hands to politely greet each other. When our hands touch jolts of recognition, warmth and electricity flow through me. I barely mask my gasp as I smile tightly at Eric. "Pleasure to meet you, Leader Coulter."

"Ember." He says simply but there is an almost purr to it that he quickly masks along with the flash of desire in his eyes.

We release our hands quickly and I turn my attention back to Max who isn't dumb and didn't miss that entire exchange. He doesn't say anything about it, he is smirking however. "Ember, your Aunt made an indication to me a few months ago that you might be joining me soon."

My body stiffened as my mind and eyes calculated then took everything in about him. Yes, he meant Dauntless but he was also communicating something else too. There was another meaning there. One I could only make an educated guess that it includes the plans she wants to have in Dauntless or is still working towards. Leadership, thanks to Max, is still reserved about any plans she might have. It take me milliseconds to process this but I smile at him with my answer. "I think we always knew that would be the case, Max."

My words have more meaning too and I see he picks up on this as well. His eyes flash with both pride and relief. "Well then I look forward to that day. Until then why don't we escort you into the meeting room. No need to stand around waiting here."

I nod with a smile and turn towards the meeting room. I expect Max to step up and offer his arm but instead it is Eric. I internally sighed and brace myself as I link my arm with his. Bracing doesn't help because those jolts are still there. I can feel his body tremble and I know he feels it too but it doesn't make me feel any better.

His jaw clenches as we walk. I can see he is casting his mind for a safer subject to make polite conversation with. "So Ember how is it possible you are Jeanine's niece but apparently living under Abnegation housing?"

My jaw clenches at his insensitivity but I also see it as his way of lashing out and hurting me. "As a dependent you don't get to choose where or who you live with. After the death of my parents Aunt Jeanine found herself…." I stopped and carefully picked my words "...unprepared for the sole care for a young girl. It was arranged that I would go to the nearest living relative. Uncle Andrew and Aunt Natalie were kind enough to take me into their family." I am proud of myself for the calm way I handled my answer and my even tone.

"So are you Erudite or Abnegation then?" He asks a bit coldly.

I tense and side eye him. "I am both. Legally I am both." We pass out of hearing of everyone and I turn more to face him and hold his eyes with mine as much as we can. I have dropped the polite look in my eyes and they turn hard and glaring. "Not so legally though, I am and always have been Dauntless. Thank you for escorting me Leader Coulter. I believe I can take myself from here."

With as much decorum as possible I remove my arm from his. With my back straight and chin high I move away. I make my way to the spot I know as mine by the plate of scones and large black coffee that was set up. I slide into my seat and cross my legs before I open my bag. I begin to set out what I will need to keep my sanity and to appease my Aunt.

I want to growl when Eric slides into a seat next to me and then smirks at me while moving slightly closer. The room is empty still as Max is at the doorway for something. Eric takes advantage of this and quick as a viper whips his hand out and grabs my tablet phone. Before I can object he has already gotten my information and entered his own. When he goes to hand it back to me he looks to the door and grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. His eyes lock with mine and I know he is fighting himself about confronting me and kissing me all at the same time.

With a growl he lets my arm go. "You are lucky we are in the middle of fucking Erudite headquarters, Ember. Just remember that won't always be the case. If nothing else in just over a week you will be in the compound. There are lots of dark corners there. Be careful who you fuck with in the future, Princess."

I wipe my face of any emotion and turn away from him. "I don't know what you are talking about, Sir. But I will take your words to heart and make sure to stay far away from those corners and those people."

He turns his icy eyes on me with a sneer and then turns back to wait for the rest of leadership to enter. I want to kick his fucking chair away back to the proper distance but that would just give him satisfaction and draw attention.

Uncle Andrew's lips thin as he takes in my demeanor and how close Eric is. He can't and doesn't say anything but his eyes let me know he sees and is watching carefully.

I sigh because there isn't anything he can or should do. This is all my fault and the only people that know what happened are Caleb and Tris. Caleb knows only that I spent the night with him. Tris knows more of the details about what happened and what I felt.

To occupy myself I start to scroll through some of the work I have saved on my tablet and reviewing notes. Then I move to my books and scroll through to choose one to occupy me while we wait for the real session to come to order. As I read I do end up giving in to munch on the berry scone with the clotted cream while I drink some of my coffee.

I can't help but let my lips curl up into a smile at the simple pleasure of the scone, coffee and a book. I almost forget where and who I am with as I let myself enjoy this simple measure of peace and normality.

I feel his eyes on me and turn my head to him. His eyes are less cold and slightly amused. "Enjoying yourself are you?" He asks in a low rumble of a voice.

I allow a genuine small smile. "I am. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the small things in life. You never know when it will all be taken away. Would you like to try one? They are very good." I pick up the plate and offer it politely.

With a tilt of his head and his eyes searching mine he reaches out to take one and gives a nod of his head. "Thank you, Ember."

I put the plate back down and tear my eyes away from his. "You are welcome Leader Coulter."

He sighs and breaks open his scone. "You have my permission to call me Eric."

I give the appropriate nod and confirmation and then turn back to my reading and push down the flips in my stomach. Reminding myself he is a potential target and was only a quick lay. The last is a lie but if I tell myself that to help me get through it I might be able to handle all of this. I also visualize my parent's to remind me and keep me on track. This helps and I can feel my posture and pulse return to normal. I push away my remainder of scone and put my tablet down. I arrange my notebook and pen and sit with my hands properly folded as I wait for the talking to start. Jeanine nods at me approvingly as she slips into her own chair.

The meeting is boring for the most part. All the things that are discussed center around the choosing. Security for the ceremony, projected number of dependents that will be choosing, what factions are most likely to be chosen based on the aptitude tests given in the school before the factional aptitude test is given the day before. They all project numbers for each faction to expect and plan for.

Then it gets into the factions themselves and their outlines of the initiations and time frames. My tablet is alerted and I see I have been sent the same file that all the other leaders are looking at.

I frown and cast my glance around to see who sent it to me and see that it looks to have come from both Max and Jeanine. Max's though is more in depth and I see he is truly including me in his plans to keep her at bay. I have to school my features fiercely as I notice several things that stand out. What does she have to fucking gain by these proposed changes?

Cuts I can understand to a point but the amount of cuts? No conceding in fights is another questionable one but I can understand it, even if I personally won't be conceding. The point system is again questionable but it could be fair if handled properly. Training though for Dauntless used to be almost a year. Now it is being lessened to three months. That is the most troubling and ridiculous change. Three months to take dependants that the majority of probably never even did a single exercise in their lives much less learned to defend or fight? Three months to learn how to protect our city and be a full member of one of the most stressful factions? All other factions have at least a year for their own training periods with different stages, but we get three months? I realize my chest is heaving slightly and my nostrils are flared and I work quickly to tame that shit before I let my temper get the best of me.

I calmly put down my tablet after securing and locking down the file Max sent me. I pick up my pen and dutifully start taking notes. I know she wants to see me taking and will act like she needs later but will really only be testing to see what I observed and how well I did. I lose myself in this activity to calm myself and allow my mind to focus on something else.

That was how I spent the rest of the meeting until Dauntless could take their turn. I stored everything I wouldn't write down for her in my mind to review later and then process. I couldn't connect her plans with meddling with Dauntless training for the moment. But I would be combing through everything in my mind for answers.

"And now we go to the proposals on the floor for the training outline for Dauntless." Marcus Eaton turned the attention to Dauntless.

Max looked to Eric who nodded respectfully and began. "As the Council is aware we were given a very limited budget in which to work with for this year's training. As such we have had to make some rather radical changes. The main points of those changes are the cuts we are being forced to make as well as the length of time the training"

Interesting. Eric hides it well but he is not happy about those cuts or the training time frame being shortened. In fact he is barely restraining his own anger at it. Neither are Max or Harrison. Andre', Lex and Jerry though are trying not to look in Jeanine or Marcus' direction so their own thoughts are hard to read. They may like and agree with it or they may just be following along and not agree. I would need to find out more about those three.

Jeanine and Marcus share a look and I want to snarl at everything I can read in that brief connection of eyes. Fucking sadistic corrupt bastard. He is in her fucking pocket! Of course he is! She could bring him down in a heartbeat with that shit about his son.

Marcus clears his throat. "Yes, unfortunately the budget was rather taxed this year."

Jack Kang frowned and looked over the outline before he motioned for the floor once he was recognized. "I understand the budget is limited on certain fronts but I see no reason that it should be this strained especially for such an important aspect of our society. The cuts that are having to be proposed are entirely too radical and detrimental to the protection and longevity of it. Not to mention the length of the training. I see no other faction being forced to reduce the training time from the customary year to a three months. I have severe concerns about the ability to get soldiers up to physical fitness levels. That was the reason for such a long training period to begin with and was purposely worked into the established faction regimen for training."

Gods love fucking Candor brutal honesty and love to adhere to the process without deviation. Normally this would have been put up for several reviews before being passed. That means someone greased some hands in Candor to bypass that. Another matter to look into.

I see her lips thin but she refrains from saying anything until she gets a lay of how the other council members stand. She can't afford to look as if she had any influence in these changes or any vested interest in keeping the way they are. Next to take the floor is my Uncle whose own eyes connect with mine briefly. He is checking to see if I am understanding and seeing exactly what is going on.

"Jack has a point. I would like to put out the option that Abnegation could put aside some of it's own portion budget wise to help in this situation. I also put forth a formal motion that before the budget be cut so drastically an estimate of the collateral damage from those cuts vs the cost of keeping the initiates until or if they do make it past all evaluations until full membership be done. The matter of the shortened training time frame needs to be looked into as well. We have a week until then and I think we can finalize the outline after we have allowed for that time." His calm composure and sacrificing words were everything he and Abnegation are known for. But I see his eyes and mind raging behind it all.

To my secret and extreme delight the motion is seconded and carried. I can feel Jeanine seething but only because I know her too well. My mind races with the list of countermeasures she could take. I am already makings lists in my mind on what she could do to possibly stop the process or manipulate.

I am pulled from my musings by the wrapping up of the meeting and a final announcement.

Marcus stands and gives his mask of a smile that make my hands tighten around my coffee cup before I can stop myself. "I want to thank everyone for their attendance and to remind everyone that tonight we have the dinner to mark the start of an always important time in our society. This year it is Candor's turn to host and they have gone to great effort to hold this diner in the restored Mayflower Park Hotel building. It need not be said that it will be formal." He turns his oily eyes over to Jack and smiles his thanks. "Thank you Jack for Candor's sacrifice and efforts."

For a brief shining moment I got excited. A formal dinner meant I could get out of doing dinner with her. I should have fucking known better.

"Yes thank you Jack, for hosting. Also I would like to that all Senior leaders for granting me my request to allow for my niece to accompany me for the evening." Her voice is polite and smooth as she smiles at me. It isn't a cruel smile or even one with smugness. She is being honest and again I wonder what the hell she wants with me.

I let my eyes take on surprise and forced delight. I give a polite smile and nod to her and then to the leaders around the room. "It is an honor to be allowed to go." I say and hope that I kept that polite enough and didn't hint at my absolute distaste for having to go to this shit.

It mainly worked but I see my Uncle's lips twitch slightly. The meeting is dismissed and he motions me with his eyes. I politely excuse myself and move to give him farewells.

As we move towards each other and a quieter area he speaks the words we want everyone to hear so they won't follow us hopefully. "Ember, I hope you enjoy yourself. Remember I will be here to escort you home no later than 2pm. Your Aunt wanted you two to have as much time together as possible and I believe she had a brunch and spa session planned."

We had moved to a corner and while we weren't completely alone we did have some measure of privacy. I let a small groan out causing my Uncle to smirk slightly. I schooled my voice again and sighed. "Thank you Uncle Andrew. I hope to enjoy myself, " then I mutter under my breath " however fucking unlikely that is." I shake my head and resume a normal tone. "I thank you for bringing me here to see I was properly settled."

He nods and then casts a glance around and puts a gentle hand on my arm but his eyes go stern. "Remember Caleb's words, Ember. It will be hard and I understand but try and keep your temper. Also, it might help that along if you stay away from the whiskey."

He removes his hand with twitched lips and I can't help my giggle and smile. "Well now that just prevents my possible enjoyment of the event. Free booze. But I understand and I will try."

We are being approached so with a quick flash of sign language I tell him I love him and to tell the others as well. He gives me a soft smile and nods.

"Andrew, thank you again for bringing Ember to me. We have a rather full day ahead so I must ask you excuse us." She comes to stand beside me and places her manicured hand on my arm and I frown slightly when I take a glance at my own. Her hands are so soft and delicate, elegant even. While mine are fighters hands masking themselves as the hands of a brain and not even very well. With a sigh I think a trip to the salon might be a good thing especially for tonight.

I hadn't noticed that Eric was watching my face and actions closely until I looked back up and he caught my eyes with his. It was so brief I would have missed it had I not been so locked in on him. But almost with intention he looked to her hand and let disgust flash in his eyes before moving to mine and let almost pleasure or softness flash in them. It was so fast I was still processing this all before he shuttered his eyes again and looked away.

I don't even remember saying my proper goodbyes to everyone before I was being led away and to her car that would take us to the highrise where she lived but that also was a mini city all tailored for Erudite tastes. My mind was still trying to process everything but all I could really concentrate was on him. With a sigh I shoved that away and turned to my Aunt as she began to tell me of her plans for the night and tomorrow.

As expected she asked to see my notes from the meeting and had me discuss things I had observed. I noticed she carefully avoided asking me my own opinions about what had happened for Dauntless.

I didn't mind because I was still trying to figure everything out and her angle.

"Ember.." She hesitated and looked to me. "We haven't discussed it but I think we both know where you will be going to next week." Her lips thinned and she looked away. "I would like to show my support how I can and so I have arranged for extra training sessions once you arrive. With cuts…." she trailed off and I saw a flicker of worry behind her eyes before she cut it off. "Regardless I know you will make Erudite very proud and put in all of your effort. You will be told when and where to meet for those sessions after you arrive."

Internally I am seething and confused. She doesn't know of all my preparation and fighting and that is good. I can only think she is trying to work on me the same way she started with Eric. But it is a bit late for her mind games if that is the case. What is her angle then?

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine. I am sure I will benefit greatly from those sessions. I am very appreciative of your efforts." I say with a smooth smile.

She returns the smile with an approving nod. "Now we shall take the rest of the day to be pampered and enjoy ourselves."

Pampered? You mean tortured. All factions have dictates in dress or behavior. Erudite takes those and almost every other factor to extremes. So much so that even how you groom yourself is dictated. With an internal sigh I brace myself for plucking, waxing, buffing and all other manner of bullshit I am about to experience. I know I said no whiskey but fuck if I don't think I want one. At least they are kind enough to provide mimosa's or champagne during all of the crap they submit me too.

While I am getting a manicure and pedicure beside my Aunt who is making polite conversation with the lady next to her about I pull out my tablet and read or check messages.

I shouldn't be surprised when I get a message but it does cause me to lose my breath. It isn't long and I already knew this way coming.

' _See you tonight Ember.'-Eric_

I don't respond and just scowl at the message and myself for how that makes me feel.

The girl doing my feet and hands has been giving me her own looks of frustration at the true state of my limbs. She is discreet though and works in a soothing and healing serum into the lotion as she works. By the end she has almost gotten rid of any of my hard earned calluses.

Hair is last and my Aunt gives the instructions on how she wants my hair to compliment my dress. I thought for sure my hair would be out in some updo but she has it down and curled and styled in such a way that it looks like something out of pre-war Old Hollywood with how it is swept over to one side.

After I have been waxed in every area that the girls can get to that could possibly have offensive hairs lurking, my entire body lotioned, serumed, buffed, styled and painted; we head up to the Penthouse that Jeanine lives in with her husband. I say lives but honestly there is no real life here and he is almost always working and away. He will also be at the dinner as her date so it was a shock I was being allowed to go.

As we exit the elevator straight into the pristine apartment my Aunt looks over to me with a smile. "If you would like Silvia can call something up for you to eat. We have a few hours before we have to leave and you won't need to get ready to go until an hour or so. Everything is laid out for you Ember. I am afraid I have to go back to the office for some business that was unexpected. I will have a car sent for you though to take you to the dinner and will meet you there." Her tone is almost worried and distracted and I can imagine it is about her plans.

I smile and nod. "Thank you Aunt Jeanine I will be fine. I will most go to the study to occupy myself."

With a smile and then a nod of dismissal she turns and goes in the direction of her rooms. With a sigh I turn and head to the room that has been dedicated to me that I hadn't had to spend time in for a few years at least. For dinners I had to come to change into the clothes she wanted to see me in, but real time I hadn't been forced to spend here.

She had recreated my room from my parents house when they had passed. I had loved my room...at my parent's house. Those two weeks after they passed that I had to spend in this room had been torture because everything that truly brought me comfort and joy about it had gone with them. It had been them and not the things I was surrounded by or with that had brought me those feelings.

I couldn't tell her that of course. I had acted pleased and even excited. I had told her that the room was perfect. It was perfect and sterile….devoid of anything real. Much like her and everything about this faction at times.

I shake myself from those thoughts and look around at any changes that might have been made. The clothes I was provided with are very new and almost alluring. Apparently she does not like I had stuck to slacks and button up shirts for my Erudite choices for school and other functions and has gone the opposite. It is also a dig at the stark plainness and modesty that Abnegation wear. Ever the bitch to the core she has to put in insults and digs in the most subtle of ways.

With a growl I change into the lounge wear she has given me. It is a simple light blue jumpsuit with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. The material is nice, soft and comfortable so I am fine with it even though it is tighter than I would normally wear for around the house.

I am hungry so I do send a message to Silvia for something to eat and then move on to the study to pick out something to read and bide my time until I have to leave.

When Silvia arrives with my food she also smiles and winks at me conspiratorially. "I also included a bottle of white wine. I know tonight will be a long night. How have things been for you over the last few months Ember? I haven't been able to see you in that long."

I smile at her gratefully and sit at the small dining table that she has everything set up at for me. "I am sorry Silvia. I was engrossed in my projects and studies and felt a need to get those done before my choosing."

It was a partial truth but it worked. She nodded with a smile. "I understand. Your Aunt missed your dinners. She was proud of your efforts at school though and talked of you often. I heard her even discussing increasing some training for you but did not get the details, sorry."

I shrug and sip some of my wine. "It's fine really. She did mention something to me about it on the ride over here."

Silvia smiled at me and excitement lit up her face. I always wondered about my Aunt employing an assistant that was almost incapable of being the cold bitch she was. I think if they hadn't been friends from well before their own initiation she wouldn't have. "So are you excited about the dinner tonight?"

I smiled wryly to her with a quirked eyebrow. "Silvia, I have never been one for those types of events."

She laughed and nodded. "Well, you will look stunning and I am sure you will be glad to have the opportunity to get to know a leader of your future faction better."

I almost choked on my bite of pasta but thankfully didn't. What did she mean by that? Did I want to know because I had a feeling it wasn't going to be goo. I swallowed and looked at her a frown. "I am excited to get to know all of the leaders that will be there. Max I already know so I am sure it will be nice to see him again before I go as an initiate."

Silvia tilts her head but smiles almost knowingly. "Well, I should let you eat and then get ready. If you need any help with touching up your makeup or getting ready. You will find everything laid out. I did that shortly after I brought your dinner."

My stomach was a mess but I nodded and smiled to her. "Thank you Silvia. I am sure everything is perfect. I will see you in the morning."

With a pat to my shoulder she leaves me to my dinner and my turmoil of a stomach. I sit at the dining table and mechanically eat a bit more more out of the knowledge I know I will need the fuel for my body and to be able to handle the drinks that will be served. After I have forced myself to eat a bit more I grab the wine bottle and my glass and head over to the piano.

I haven't truly played in forever and decide that playing might draw the thoughts and feelings from me that I don't need. I take a seat at the beautiful baby grand that is facing to look out at the view of the city. The view that only a would be queen could hope for to survey her lands.

I scowl at that thought and allow my frustration and anger to guide my choice. War is what she wants and I am at war in my own self. My logic and emotions pluck out _Holst: The Planets — "Mars, the Bringer of War"_ and I begin to play the piano only composition. My fingers fly over the keys or tickle and stroke them when it is required. But when it gets to the parts that are heavy handed I put my all into playing it and let my chest heave and my anger, frustration and loathing flow through me and into the into the instrument.

I didn't even know really how long I had been playing or that I wasn't even alone anymore until I felt his hand skimming under my hair onto my bare shoulders, making me jump even as he was pulling me up from the bench and to him.

He didn't waste time in words or looks before his mouth came crashing to my own. I was unprepared for the force of need in him but also within myself to as I clutched to him and met that kiss with everything I had.

His hands moved from my waist and neck to cup my ass and lift me up until I was wrapped around his waist. I moaned into his mouth at his growl but that served to break us both from our haze and panting we pulled our mouths away from each other.

Our eyes locked as he still held me wrapped around his waist and we were both fighting ourselves to not give in to our desire. We were losing quickly until my tablet alarm sounded to let me know I needed to get ready.

With a growl he let me down but it didn't lessen the desire as my body slid against his. We both groaned and began panting again from the strain of not taking each other. I stepped back a bit dazed and frowned at myself and him.

"Why are you here?" I ask in a voice strained with longing and confusion.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw before he opened them again. "I am to be your escort for the night Ember."

My frown turns into a scowl and I see he doesn't like this anymore than I do. "I don't need an escort, but thank you for the offer."

Eric snorts then huffs. "Trust me Ember this is not something I was offering. I have as little choice in the matter as you do. Talk to Jeanine and Max for that shit. She suggested it and he was all too fucking happy to oblige."

My forehead furrows and I frown. "Why would Max…" I trail off knowing I had spoken my question out loud.

Eric holds my eyes with his own. "It would seem Max has a soft spot for you. Maybe he just wants to make sure you aren't messed with." He takes a step to me with a wicked grin. "If he only knew he just put you into the wrong fucking hands. I guess I should be thanking him."

He jerks me to him, his fingers and nails digging into my hips. "You won't be slipping off on me again Ember. You won't like it if I have to try and force you to stay put or find you again."

Deny it Ember, deny remembering anything. I shake my head and put on an air of confusion and bewilderment, or I try to until he hisses and his eyes turn dangerous. "Don't even fucking think of trying to play off you were drunk and don't remember Ember. You will only end up pissing me off even more. My question is, how many more guys did you play that shit with? Any more that you snuck off from in the middle of the night? Did you enjoy that Ember? Fucking some random guy, giving him your virginity and then sneaking off like some whore doing the walk of shame."

My temper snaps and my hand connects with face before I remember where I am. The sound of it seems to echo in this tomb of an apartment. His head snaps to the side before he whips back to snarl at me and then crash his lips to mine. At first I start to push him away and am contemplating going into an all out fight with him but my body wants him so much that the fight goes out of it. Instead it is replaced by raw hunger and hurt at his words.

Just like before when I thought he would stay to the side of him that he was just clearly showing...the cruel man he was becoming, he changed again. The kiss that was angry, raw and even cruel became passionate and sensual. His grip on me didn't let me stray from being pressed against him but his hands that moved up my back changed in how they stroked and moved against me.

When he breaks the kiss this time his hands are on either side of my face and his eyes hold mine with the real question. Was he some random guy.

I can't help the pain in my eyes and the catch in my voice. "Eric, there was no random guy. There was you."

His eyes flash with pleasure and relief but then I can see the flare of possessiveness driving his next question. "And since Ember?"

I take a breath and shake my head slightly. "No one since."

His nostrils flare and he smirks at me before he presses his forehead to mine. "There won't be anyone either Ember." That part is soft and full of promise but then his body tenses and pulls back to look at me again. "Don't test me on that." His voice turns hard and deadly at that part. He shakes his head and frowns. "You have to go get ready, Ember. We need to leave soon."

I nods and untangle my hands from the lapel of his tuxedo jacket and as much as I want to take the time to look him over in what I am sure is to be a mouthwatering look I don't. He must see that debate because his smirk deepens as I move away, but not before huffing and grab the bottle of wine and tip it back as I walk and drink deeply.

His laughter echoes behind me and sends tingles down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback! It really does drive me and I am trying to include the elements that have been commented on. This chapter has some Tris perspective in it and I hope it meets your expectations. So without further ado...**

 **Chapter 5**

Once again today I am scowling into a mirror but this time for a completely different reason. Last time it was the Erudite costume I was being forced to wear, this time it is the costume of sultry siren I am being forced to wear. I am standing in my robe having put on my touch up make up, smoothed my hair and put in my dangle earrings. They are made of sterling silver that are shaped in a bar that come to a point like a spear but set just before that point is a blue topaz. I love the earrings instantly but they aren't the issue. It is the fucking dress hanging up on the door of my bathroom. I refuse to wear the shit. So with a last swig of the bottle of wine I stomp out into the living room to grab my tablet phone. It is on the dining table and I am on a mission. I ignore Eric who is looking fucking amazing standing by the wall to wall windows overlooking the city with his hands in the pockets looking for all the world like a god in a fucking tux.

I stomp over to the phone and with scowl and all I dial Silvia. She has heard me truly lose my temper before and she must have been expecting my call because I hear her amusement as soon as she says my name.

"Ember." Her voice is full of a smile.

I had put the call on speaker as I didn't want to press it to my ear and mess up my hair. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Silvia. I am not wearing that shit. I will just fucking stay here." My voice is a growl of anger and disbelief.

"Now, now Ember. It really isn't that bad. Your Aunt was absolutely positive that it was appropriate for this event and you are a grown woman and stunning at that." She was trying to butter me up and it wasn't working.

My scowl deepened. "I'm ain't a fucking piece of toast so you can cut that shit out right the fuck now. Since when does she WANT me to wear that shit? My closet is full of all kinds of…." I growl. "I want another dress Silvia." I demand, my arms crossed and eyebrow quirked as if she can see me.

"Don't scowl so much Ember. You will ruin your makeup. I am sorry but there isn't another dress and you are expected shortly. Don't keep your escort waiting by the way." She is all but laughing at me.

I hiss with my forehead creased in anger that she knew. "You could have fucking warned me Silvia. I am practically your niece too you know."

"You are." She agrees with affection and amusement. "You still aren't getting another dress. I would scoot along now."

I growl and narrow my eyes. "Fucking fine."

I hear her chuckle and Eric's lower rumble. "I love you Ember. Have fun, or try to. And try to keep your temper."

I roll my eyes and sigh "Easier fucking said than done. And am I really that bad that you are the third person to tell me that in a matter of hours?"

She laughs musically and I can see her nod from over the phone. "Yes Ember, you really are that bad. How do you think we knew from as early as five years old that you were not staying here. Regardless of how much we may wish it otherwise." She sighs sadly. "Go get dressed Ember. Drink more wine if you haven't finished the bottle, loosen up and have fun."

I puff out and try not to smile, failing badly. "I love you too Silvia. I will put the damn dress on but I don't promise to have fun."

"Well two out of three then." Her smirk is back as she hangs up.

I look at the phone with a frown before shaking my head and looking up to see Eric staring at me, head tilted. I blush as he takes in my mid thigh robe of deep blue. "I wouldn't mind you not putting on the dress. But we are expected." He purrs with a smirk.

Still blushing I roll my eyes and frown. "I will put the dress on. What's gotten into her I can't even imagine. Wait." I frown looking at him. "Who from Abnegation is going tonight?" I ask quietly and my eyes narrowed.

He frowns trying to figure out why I care I am sure until it dawns on him. "Your Uncle and Aunt weren't supposed to be attending but I am not sure now Ember. You think she…"

I growl and sigh. "It is good damn chance that is part of the reason. Whatever I don't care." Liar! "I will be back shortly."

I stomp off again and slam my door harder than I meant to and make my way back to the bathroom. I let my gaze fall on the dress again before I take a breath, drop my robe and pull the dress off the hanger. I let the dark blue topaz metallic material slip over my head and have to slink into the dress because it hugs every curve I have.

The dress is made to be form fitting until it gets to the knees and then softly flares out for ease of movement. The neckline is plunging and goes to almost my belly button but is a cowl neck so that the top is mainly made of the soft shiny material being gathered softly to mold to my breasts and reveal my cleavage and even my toned upper body. The back is a complete open strappy back that goes all the way to my lower back and I am thankful my hair is down as well as long enough to provide cover and hide my tattoo. With a final drink of the wine I slip on my silver 4 inch heels, grab the silver clutch I was provided and slip my phone and keycard for the penthouse into it along with my lipstick and small makeup kit.

I open the door to my room and push my shoulders back, my back straight and my chin high while I also wipe my face of any trace of embarrassment at me wearing such a ridiculous dress.

When I step out back into the living room I don't feel so ridiculous as Eric takes me in. His intake of breath and the slow smile as he stalks slowly towards me almost has me weak in the knees.

He doesn't come too close to me and I see the absolute lust in his eyes as they lose almost all iris. He reaches out a hand for mine and carefully pulls me slightly closer to him. His look turns serious and he frowns. "Ember, tonight do NOT leave my side. Do you understand me?"

I almost scowl until I see his demeanor isn't one of trying to control me but of his absolute belief he is demanding that to protect me. I am not sure why he thinks I will need it but I sigh and nod. "We should go Eric."

He nods but is muttering under his breath. I pick up him sending his own little prayers for strength and even a softly spoken musing of if I am wearing underwear. I contemplate telling him that I am but they could barely be considered underwear. My Aunt has seriously lost her mind.

As we walk along, ride the elevators and pass others Eric's normal menacing demeanor resumed with the slight exception of his hand never leaving the small of my back. Any opportunity he had when we were paused he was rubbing slow circles on the bare skin there by the time we were sliding into the backseat of the town car I was the one muttering under my breath trying to pray for strength.

The historic Mayflower Hotel of what was once Seattle is a beautiful creation and Candor did an amazing job of restoring it. The chandeliers are sparkling and the recreation Persian rugs that are tastefully spread out are amazing. I have a love for old world architecture and the way this old hotel was created almost seems like I have been transported to a grand manor house in England.

"It's beautiful." I breathe out as I have wandered over to the huge fireplace area in what is the lobby of the hotel building.

I run my hand along the stone and marble mantelpiece with a smile on my face and try not shiver as I feel Eric's hand slide across my lower back. As always I fail and I feel his smirk as he presses his lips to my shoulder. "Beautiful" He murmurs and my breath catches at his sigh again my shoulder. "The building too." He finishes that almost casually but then straightens and pulls me with him to head into the receiving line to be greeted by our hosts and then to mingle for the pre-dinner drinks and socializing.

I try not to glare at the blatant looks of lust I get from others but find I don't need to anyways. Eric is taking care of that all on his own. If he had looked like a man capable of being a killer before now, he had almost tripled that intensity. The hand on my lower back had gone to my waist and was pulling me closer to his side. I was almost grateful for it because a few looks had me feeling almost dirty and cheap.

"You look beautiful Ember." He quietly whispers near my ear. As if he is sensing the line of my thoughts. "Let them look because they will never be able to even touch the level you are on. They are scum compared to you."

I chance to look at him and get caught up in the absolute conviction he has in eyes at those words. "Thank you Eric." I breath out and I know my voice is husky with emotion and desire.

His eyes mirror that before he closes off again with a nod. We both turn to be greeted and then walk into the beginning of a very long night.

 **Tris - 18th birthday celebration**

I can't help but smile and chuckle as I watch Ember make her way out onto the dance floor. My beautiful cousin that is more like a sister to Caleb and I now. She has no concept of how stunning and beautiful she is and that alone makes her even more so. I love watching her give herself up to her emotions. Even her anger and rage is beautiful to watch.

I blush when I remember she has said something similar to me. I can't believe it about myself. But when she looked at me so intently and almost demanded I believe it because it is the absolute truth….those are times when I almost see it. That and when _he_ looks at me or holds me.

I hope he comes tonight. It is hard to determine what he will do when it comes to parties or being around his friends and me at the same time. He is so careful about his emotions and letting anyone know if there is a way to hurt him. I understand it given what he had to deal with growing up but at times it can be trying. It makes me wonder what it will be like when I am here with him finally.

Caleb and I smile when Em looks up to check on us, giving us a smile before losing herself in the music again. I can see Caleb watching those watching her to access if there will be anyone that is going to cause trouble. I don't see anyone that will but I do see one man following her every move with his eyes almost hungrily. He stands next to another taller but lanky friend who is talking to him. But the extremely built guy watching my cousin doesn't seem to be paying attention his friend or what is being said. I start to move to get a better look at who he is because there is something familiar about him. Something about his looks brings something to mind Ember said to me once.

My movement forward to look at him better is stopped when I see my boyfriend from across the room. His own eyes have an almost hungry look to them, but they are on me. When knows he has my attention he motions with his eyes to a corridor and my heart picks up.

Caleb nudges me with a smile. "Go Sis. Have fun but remember try to be back before 8am. I will watch out for Em."

My face flushes slightly as I raise on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He gives me a lopsided grin and I glance one more time at Ember who is still dancing, lost in the moment and music.

With a smile in her direction again I move quickly through the crowd to the corridor he indicated. When I step into it I feel his familiar and intoxicating hands sliding over my waist to pull me close to him. "Tobias." I sigh his name with a smile as I put my hands on his chest.

His eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles his warm smile at me. A smile hardly anyone has ever seen but every time I see it I feel as if I am being bathed in love and warmth. "Tris. I missed you." He presses his forehead to mine and breathes in as if taking in my scent.

"I missed you too. I am so happy you came Tobias." I smile against his neck as he nuzzles my jaw.

He sighs in contentment. "I think we both know there isn't any way I could have stayed away." He pulls back to look at me. "I will stay if you want and we can be with your brother and sister. I would like it if maybe you came with me though."

I blush slightly and nod. "I want to go with you. Caleb and Em...they are ok. Em was hoping there would be fights tonight."

Tobias smiles at my decision, takes my hand and as we walk swiftly talks to me lowly. "There are tonight. Amar and Eric talked them into allowing it again after two months of not having any. This time Amar was going to be matchmaker and watch them closely. There were too many severe injuries the last few times.

I nod and chew my lip and then shrug, I know Ember can take care of herself. "Then Ember should be ok. I hope she doesn't lose her temper though. Amar….he is an instructor with you right?"

Tobias nods with a small smile. "Yeah he is also a good friend. I can't wait for you to meet him. He knows about us so we won't have to worry about that."

I smile at him, glad that he has told at least someone about me. We make it to his apartment and I swallow as we go in. I haven't spent the night with him before, though we have done other things as we explored each other. I am nervous but only because I hope he won't be disappointed with me.

When we get in he lets me look around. He has described his apartment before but it is different being here. "Do you want something to drink Tris? I have beer if you want."

I smile at him with a nod. "Beer would be fine. Thank you Tobias."

He smiles with a nods and goes to a small kitchen area. I am pulled to his balcony area so I step out there and lean against the protective wall as I take in the beautiful view of our city. I can see the Space Needle from here and I smile at the lines I can see running from it to other buildings and structures. Dauntless love daredevil acts, and what better than to set up a zip-line from that impressive building.

Tobias joins me as he hands me my beer with a smile. "You look beautiful Tris. But you always do." He moves closer to me and runs a hand through my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear and stroking my cheek.

I blush in embarrassment but also pleasure in his words. "Thank you Tobias. When you say it or look at me, I believe it."

He frowns a little but sighs "It's true even if I am biased. You are eyed just as much as Ember you know." He puts his bottle down and takes mine to do the same. "I think I am going to have a very hard time when you are here in keeping my jealousy down."

He pulls me against him gently and instead of letting me say anything back he claims my mouth in a kiss. I will never get used to kissing Tobias. I will never get enough of it and him it seems. His kisses are never the same. Now it started out almost possessive but is changing to hungry passion that builds in both of us.

My arms going around his neck as his move to the bare skin of my crop top, stroking and teasing.

I moan into his mouth as one hand moves up the front to cup my breast through my bra. He breaks the kiss only to kiss along my jaw and to my neck.

"Tris." He whispers my name into my neck and I feel shivers run down my spine.

By some unspoken agreement we move towards his apartment and towards his bed. His eyes hold mine as he starts to undress me slowly. I love watching his eyes and face when he looks at me. He loses all those walls he puts up and it is addicting to know I can cause those reactions in him.

He allows me to undress him as I do so almost reverently. I haven't seen him often with any of his clothes off. He has gone with us to swim and other activities in Amity or in the mountains before so I have seen him in a bathing suit without a shirt. It almost feels like a privilege for us to see each other without walls or clothes. I don't feel that is an Abnegation way to look at it, if anything it is a warrior way to look at it. We make ourselves hard to be capable and unflappable.

I need a worthy person to see the side of me underneath it all. Ember, Caleb and I all feel that way to be honest. Neither of them really talk about their own feelings but I can tell that is what they are and were searching for.

I am lucky to have found it now. It makes our fight all the more important though.

When he lays me on the bed his eyes mirror my own thoughts before our mouths claim each other again. We pull away panting and Tobias presses his forehead to mine, panting. "Are you sure Tris?" He whispers softly but strained with desire for me.

I run my hands along his back and arms, reveling in the coiled muscles that he is restraining. "Yes Tobias. I want you." I sigh and take a deep breath. "I love you Tobias."

He pulls back and his dark blue eyes connect with my blue/green ones, sharing the joy and love in his. "I love you Tris. I have been waiting for you my whole life Tris. I just want you to be sure because I will wait as long as it takes. Forever if needed."

My smile widens at that and I pull him to me for a kiss, letting him know that the wait is over. I am his and he is mine.

Tobias nuzzles my neck with a sigh as he holds me close to him in his bed. It is after dawn and the light and view from his bed is amazing and annoying. It means I have to leave soon.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I just have to remind myself that you will be here soon." His breath at the back of my neck as he speaks softly sends tingles down my spine.

"Just four months. It feels like forever though, doesn't it?" I frown at the thought.

He nods with a smile but then he turns me to face him. We lay chest to chest, our limbs tangling together, arms wrapped around each other. "Tris, when initiation is over…" He stops and chews his lip in thought and nervousness. "Would you want to live with me?"

My face breaks out into a smile. "Tobias of course I would. I don't want you to think you have to ask because I am coming here."

He frowns and shakes his head. "If I could I would want you here every night right now Tris. We have been as a couple for almost over two years but it has killed me for most of that to be away from each other. I think if I have that to look forward to, then the four months before you come and then training will be more tolerable. I want you with me here. I want to make this our home."

I probably look like a loon with how big my grin is. "Then yes. I would love to move in here after training."

We pour our happiness into a kiss before it takes on a more passionate turn. Soon the shirt he had given me to sleep in is crumpled on the floor and his mouth is trailing kisses down my body as my hands explore those places I can reach. I loved how we had come together the night before, but I feel the need to be more daring.

With a quick flip of positions I press him to the bed and kiss along his chest as I move to hover over him. His look is one of slight embarrassment and lust all in one. He loses the embarrassment when my heat comes closer to him and he takes one nipple in his mouth while the other is cupped in his long fingers and palm. I moan and slide down the length of him, having to go slowly and wait for me to adjust.

When I do we begin to rock against each other. Our mouths claiming each other and my hands clutching him to me tightly. As we both near the edge our movements become more frantic and harder. I almost feel like I should be horrified or embarrassed at the sounds we and our bodies make as they collide against each other. It only seems to spur us both on.

When I reach the edge and fall over I call out hoarsely his name and he does the same with mine.

I am still panting and clutched to him when he puts the hands to the side of my face and smiles, his nostrils flared and trying to calm his own breathing. "I love you Tris."

I smile and brush my nose against his. "I love you Tobias."

I don't have to leave for a little while so we great care he leads me to his shower and we clean and hold each other. I think we are both trying to find reasons to delay me leaving so he makes us cereal and tea before he decides he is going to walk me out of the compound and at least to the train. He still can't bring himself to get too near the Abnegation sector. I don't mind though, I love that he is holding me to him as we stand at the door and watch the city go by. I am wearing his shirt and will be keeping it until I have to leave it and everything else behind shortly.

With a final kiss I make my jump from the train and turn back to watch as he stands at the door to watch me as well. When he has whipped from view I feel the heaviness of him not being with me. I sigh and make my way into the house. I pause at Ember's door when I hear an almost small strangled sob.

With a frown I open the door and creep in. I can tell she isn't asleep but she hasn't said anything either. My worry and frown deepens and I make my way over to her bed and crawl in. We face each other and I wipe a tear that has made it's way down her face.

"Em? What's wrong what happened?" I whisper as our hands entwine.

"Oh Tris. I think I made a mistake. He wasn't supposed to be that way...what am I going to do now?" She struggles to not cry again and her voice is full of pain.

"Who Ember? What happened?" She is really worrying me now. She is never this uncertain or distressed.

"Eric." She breathes his name and I know instantly.

Eric Coulter. She had watched him and crushed on him when she was living at Erudite. I think he fascinated her because, like with her, it had been clear he wouldn't be staying in Erudite. He was abrasive and didn't have much patience for Erudite bullshit. He was also divergent and she had found that out while doing information gathering on Jeanine and Erudite in general. She had also determined that one day she might have to eliminate him after he joined Jeanine in her plans.

Now she remembered what had been bothering her about that guy who had been watching her. Her description of him matched perfectly what she had said.

"What happened Ember? Did you…" I trail off and she nods.

"He was there when I was going to fight. He was smiling Tris and so...we flirted and made a stupid bet about me losing or winning but I knew I wanted to even before that. As soon as I saw him I knew. I wanted that moment with him. I will admit I hoped he was drunk and won't remember me. It will be easier if he doesn't." She frowns and tears start to slowly form again.

"Did he hurt you?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "No Tris, that is the problem."

I didn't understand and she began to explain. That it first he was how she expected him to be. Rough and to the point. She had liked it and expected it. She didn't expect him to notice or care that she was a virgin but she said the moment he figured it out...it changed. The first time had been a bit more like she expected but then after it was almost like he had been making love to her instead. In his own way he had been. At least that is what it sounded like to me.

She didn't give every detail obviously but enough. Enough to know that he had held her close and been afraid to go to sleep and fought it. I sighed and held her, we had moved to her laying her head in my lap and me stroking her hair.

"It will be ok Em. Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe we can help him...maybe she hasn't…" I couldn't finish because I didn't want to get her hopes up.

She scoffs and shakes her head. "I can't think like that Tris. You have heard what Four has said about him there. The way he is….she has pulled him down the rabbit hole Tris and there may be no way for him back out. He may not want back out."

I sigh and frown, not knowing what else to say. There is nothing I can say. Caleb and I haven't told Tobias or Emma what we know and are preparing for. It is to dangerous and not their burden to bare. That was hard enough for us.

Ember had always had the beginnings of feelings for Eric. Caleb and I had always known because she was open and honest with us. We knew we had to be that way in all areas if we were going to accomplish our goals. There could be no secrets.

How hard must it be for Ember now that she had been with the man she had already almost loved, knowing she would one day have to make a choice in either trying to save him or killing him.

For her sake I hoped she would never have to choose. For ours I hoped it as well because on that day we might lose the Ember we loved. This would kill her just as surely.

I watched my mother as she helped Ember get ready to spend two days with Jeanine in Erudite. This development had us all on edge. She had been good in being able to avoid spending any real amount of time there since her night with Eric.

She couldn't tell my parents that is why she had been ducking out of dinners, meetings or going to the headquarters any time she could manage it. I think my mother suspected something was up though.

I hated the thought of her spending the night there. I felt helpless watching her put on the clothes that had been sent to her to be dressed in. I worried so much about Ember and her temper. It had gotten worse since that birthday celebration.

I voice my concerns about her having to spend the night but we all know there is nothing we can do. Ember gives us hugs before she disappears and I stand at her window to watch her and my father make their way to the bus that will take them to Erudite.

My mother puts her hands on my shoulder and squeezes. "She will be fine Honey. I believe that Jeanine is just wanting to spend time with her before she leaves. Maybe even have a last dig at us that she has as much claim on her family as we do."

I nod numbly and then sigh with a frown. "I just hope she can keep her temper."

My mother laughs a little and I turn to see her smile. "Ember is good at playing a role. I know her temper has gotten worse lately, but she still has good control. Maybe this will even be a good thing, we can maybe get information since it will be the last time she will be able to like that."

I tilt my head in thought and nod. "True. It would be good to get information while we can. Well is there anything I can do?"

She tilts her head and smirks at me before she reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out a folded slip of paper. "I believe you already have plans dear. I suggest you get dressed quickly and follow the instructions."

With a kiss to my forehead and a smile she turns to leave. I blush and open the paper with a smile.

-' _Meet me on the train at 7am. I will be watching for you. Dress for a trip to Amity and the springs. Pack a bag.'-T_

With a thumping heart and a smile I start to do just that. I don't know how he knew I would need it, but Tobias knew I would be worried and sitting at home while Ember had to be away. That he wanted to help during this was just one more reason to love him.

It took entirely too long to get ready and wait for the time to meet him. His smile as he lifted me into the car made that wait worth it. My troubles were forgotten for the moment and we headed out to enjoy our time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Ember_

"Good gods. I really do think I could go for a whiskey." I mutter only low enough for Eric to hear me. We had been paraded around by Jeanine for almost an hour now as she dragged us between groups to introduce me and bullshit or kiss ass.

That and her looks of smugness to me and Eric were driving me insane. I couldn't imagine what the hell she was so smug about. First it was the dress. When she had seen me come in she had flashed that smugness but also an almost look of sadness. I had to dismiss that right away because Jeanine didn't do sad.

I feel Eric's hand press into my side even more and his little growl of agreement. He hasn't lost his glare and goes from bad to worse depending on how the person is looking at me.

There was a respite in Jeanine's attentions and with a shared look Eric led me over to the bar and ordered two high end scotches.

I inhale deeply before I take a drink and moan slightly as I feel the warmth slide down my throat. "Careful Ember." Eric grumbles and shifts next to me.

Frowning I look at him with my head tilted. His eyes move to mine and the desire there makes me shiver beside him. I scowl at him. "I can't help it. I needed that."

He shakes his head with a smirk. "Can't fucking blame you there."

Once we have the drinks though we know we have to head back out to the main group. It is only proper etiquette to. We are saved from having to be toted around by Jeanine again when Max and the other Dauntless leaders motion Eric over. He stiffens a bit and looks at me. "Remember. Don't leave my side."

I frown as I look over the other leaders and my eyes focus on Jerry. Who is for sure looking over me in an almost calculating and appraising way. I repress a shudder of revulsion and my back goes straighter as my chin lifts. I wipe all emotion from my face and take on that damn Erudite mask. "I remember Eric." I say deadly soft as his hand at my waist tightens me in.

When we approach though, Max greets us with his wife. He is wearing a small shit eating grin and I eye him as I try to figure out his angle on this. Or Jeanine's angle on pairing us together. Something is up with the two of them and I think Eric and I just became fucking even bigger pieces on a chessboard. The question was would be end up being on the same side or not?

"Eric. Thank you so much for being Ember's escort for the night. Jeanine was worried about her being left out when she had other business to conduct." He nods formally to Eric who returns it then he turns to me and his face softens. "Ember you look beautiful. It really does seem like yesterday you were fifteen when we last really saw each other."

I smile sadly. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I was unable to make those dinners or meetings any longer. Aunt Jeanine felt my time was better spent elsewhere as my studies grew more intense." We both knew that wasn't the real reason and we both acknowledged that with our eyes.

"Regardless we can make up for lost time soon. Ember, you will remember Annalise my wife of course." He looks to his wife with a real look of pride and affection.

I smile genuinely at her. "Lise, of course I remember you. You were my mother's closest friend growing up and were almost like an Aunt to me too before…." I trail off as sadness hits me.

She comes forward and puts a hand on the side of my face and smiles brightly. "I miss them too Ember. They would be so proud of the woman you are now. They were already so proud of the teenager you were."

I take a deep breath and nod. "Thank you. I always keep them in my heart and try to honor them and their wishes for me." I hold Max's eyes for a minute when I say this last part. "I would willingly die to uphold that promise to them."

I see pride in both Max and Lise's eyes at those words. He gives a brief nod and then turns the conversation to something else. "Well we look forward to seeing you very soon at the home we always knew you belonged. Are you looking forward to training?"

Lise moved back to his side at that. I had of course felt Eric's fingers dig into me and him tense when I had made my own little vow to Max. He wasn't relaxing and if anything seemed to tense more at the subject of training.

I speak truthfully and smile. "I am. It will be challenging for sure but I do love a good challenge. I plan to give it my all and go in with the mindset that their is no other option but to succeed."

They other leaders all nod approvingly and Harrison looks over Eric for a moment as if calculating his next question. "You obviously got to see the training outline. What were your thoughts on it?"

Immediately I clamp my filter down to burst out with my real thoughts and I calculate a way to answer to get their opinions. "Obviously I'm not privy to the day to day running of Dauntless. That is the privilege and honor of you, my leaders, to handle. I trust that if my leaders believe the training and changes to it will make the best and strongest Dauntless possible, then it will do so. I know that will always be of the highest priority for my faction. It is a part of our core beliefs after all. To be strong so that we are the backbone of the city."

I see Annalise smirk at me, knowing what I'm doing, as well as Max. I'm playing to their egos but also to, hopefully, their sense of honor and pride in their faction. Harrison's spine stiffens with that pride and I even see Andre' and Lex do the same thing. Jerry tilts his head again and I can see he is ambivalent to the changes or my words. He will be the one, along with Eric, to watch.

Eric. I feel him radiating a bit of pride in my words but he also tenses. He can't miss my ploy here. But as far as he knows it is just me giving an Erudite answer in a way to draw out the thoughts of the person that asked the question without really providing my own.

"There are changes that we are hesitant about." Andre' and Lex share looks. "You are right we are the backbone of this city. And yet.." He trails off and I see all the leaders lips thin.

My own chin raises in defiance of what the other factions think of our faction. "And yet they would treat us as if we are jar heads and muscle only. I am well aware of that." I almost growl in disgust.

Eric pulls me tighter to him and rubs his thumb in a soothing circle along the area above where my dress material begins at the lower back.

Max sighs and senses we need to change the subject. Our mutual goal in that line of discussion was done. To make those leaders that might be having doubts about Jeanine be known and to plant more doubts. "Well, hopefully we can work with the council to get the plans back on track." Another double meaning that could be interrupted either way. Playing both sides for now is good.

I nod and take a sip of my scotch while the leaders begin discussing other mundane and safe matters. Some of them are the day to day running of things in Dauntless. I still listen carefully and contribute where I can.

When dinner is called we have to go in the order of faction and rank. As Eric's date, however it came about, I go with him second after Max. The senior leader, their dates, second in commands or junior leaders and their dates are all sitting at one table. This means I am sitting at the table with Jeanine and her husband.

I get confusion from Jeanine again because there are those flashes of pride from her mixed with sadness. Then she goes back to the looks of being smug or even her little subtle digs during dinner about my normal plain fare when I eat or little things like that.

I'm pleased that I stay calm but oddly enough Eric seems to tense up anytime she starts to go into one of those slights. I'm not sure if it is because of him hoping I don't snap, him wanting to snap or his own strong dislike of Abnegation in general.

During the dinner I listen to the senior leaders talk and I'm thankful that I'm not expected to join in unless asked a question. It gives me time to observe the other faction leaders and how they interact with Jeanine but also observe Eric and how he interacts with the others in general.

He certainly has little tells on who he would rather not interact with at all and those he can tolerate. His interactions with Jeanine leave me confused too. At times he displays almost thinly veiled anger or disgust for her. Others there is nothing. He shows nothing to her but blankness and maybe calculating.

By the end of the dinner I'm just internally begging for it to be over. The saving grace was Lise and Max really. They engaged me in conversation and kept me occupied as much as possible. Jack Kang spoke a bit with me and he was a tolerable Candor. The same could not be said for his second. That man is a toad and I could feel my muscles bunching as I was visualizing jumping over the table and punching his lights out.

Surprisingly what calmed me down was Eric laying his arm across my chair and lightly, almost as if it was an absent minded gesture, trailed his fingers along my shoulder. My eyes met his for a moment and I could see a bit of amusement at my reaction to the Candor toad. He masked it quickly but still kept up with the gesture.

Dinner was wrapping up and I was thankful that there wasn't any type dancing or need to stick around. I wanted to get back and get out of this dress. I really wanted to go back home instead of my Jeanine's but that wasn't happening.

"Ember it is was good to see you tonight. Again you look beautiful. We'll see each other again soon but until then take care." Max said with a smile but pointedly.

I smile at him and give Lise a return hug. "Thank you Max. I'll promise to try at least." I finish with a shrug.

He nods at me and turns to Eric as we are standing at the doors of the banquet room dinner had been in, ready to leave. "Eric, I'll see you tomorrow. Please make sure Ember is escorted home safely if she won't be leaving with her Aunt and Uncle."

Eric nods respectfully and his jaw is clenched though it is hard to tell if it is because he has to escort me home or he doesn't appreciate being told to do it. "Believe me sir I'll make sure she makes it back safe."

Max eyes flash a bit of smugness before he masks it and then the two turn to leave. I sigh internally and plan to examine later what either Max or Jeanine have to gain by trying to throw us together.

Jeanine finally makes her way over with a smile and I stiffen because I can read her calculating look. I know I'm not going to like whatever it is. "Ember dear I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

Mask in place I smile the expected way and nod. "Yes Aunt Jeanine. Thank you for arranging for me to attend. I enjoyed myself and being able to learn from the experience." I hated almost every fucking minute of it and I'm barely restraining myself from snapping on your ass.

She smiles brightly. "I am glad. You looked beautiful and the others could not stop complimenting my stunning and intelligent Niece. I hope you don't mind but your Uncle and I have been invited for some post dinner cocktails and to discuss some business. I am sure Eric wouldn't mind seeing you home. The night is young though and I am told that there are many hot spots you could go to that would be appropriate for a young woman to enjoy herself. I hear Voltaire's in Erudite Tower is excellent."

I had felt my back stiffen with almost every word she said and didn't think I was going to be able to respond without snapping. I was working to calm myself down when Eric stepped in.

"Thank you Jeanine, for the suggestion. I will make sure Ember get's home and if she would like I can escort her to your suggestion." His tone was even and almost bored. As if he planned on doing his duty and seeing me home but then go about his business.

She smiled at him but I could see she was upset by what his tone implied. "Then I will leave you two to your night."

She smiled to me and that wasn't upset looking. She patted my hand and then moved off.

Now that she was gone I released the breath I was holding and allowed my scowl to form. Eric started propelling me forward towards the lobby and with the hand that isn't around my waist, holding me to his side, he reaches into an inner pocket of his tux and pulls out his tablet phone. I can hear him calling for the car before we make it into the lobby and head to the doors.

I feel relief when we make it outside and I feel the wind and bite of the cool night air. I close my eyes and breathe out, trying to release the tension this whole night has brought.

I have so much I need to process and then talk over with my family. A shiver from the wind picking up around me has me opening my eyes again. When I do I see Eric frowning down at me. He drops his arm from my waist, shrugs out of his tux jacket and then puts it around my shoulders. My breath catches at the gesture and I'm left frowning at it too.

Why does he do these things? He makes it so hard to try and hate him or at least dislike him. I see his frown as if he doesn't quite know why he did it either but then his flash with pleasure. I am about to ask him what he is so damn pleased and smug about but the car pulls up. The driver comes around to open the door for us and Eric ushers me in on my side before going to his own.

I hear him tell him to go to Erudite Tower before he gets in. We waste no time in getting on the road. "Would you like to change before we go out?" Eric asks with a bit of a smirk and my eyes snap over to his.

I scowl and shake my head. "I wasn't aware we were going to be going out."

He shrugged with that smirk again. "Wouldn't want to disappoint your Aunt. I think it was a good suggestion but maybe not Voiltaire's. I don't really think that's your type of place. Damn sure isn't mine."

"I don't suppose me just saying I would rather not go out would work at all?" I mutter sarcastically.

"You'd be correct. Besides something tells me the less time you have to spend there the better." He smirks over at me with a quirked eyebrow challenging me to tell him otherwise.

I sigh, resigned. "So what manner of place are you taking me? I may or may not have anything suitable to wear. Jeanine...I mean Aunt Jeanine has kind of gone crazy but has also decided I wear pants way too often."

He shrugs but then gets a wicked grin. "I guess I will just have to take a look and see what we have to work with."

I don't even bother to repress the groan that bursts forth at that causing him to smirk even more. The ride to the tower is quiet after that. I do check my messages and see the Caleb messaged me from Emma's tablet phone. With a small smile I message them back and let them know I'm fine and will tell them everything tomorrow.

I can see Eric looking but trying not to look as if he was snooping. I guess he was satisfied that it wasn't anyone bad and lost interest in the message.

When we got to the tower I tried to take the jacket off of me but he just shook his head with that smirk and pulled me to his side tight. When we made it into the penthouse he took my hand and motioned me with his eyes to led on.

I gave a frustrated huff and took him to my bedroom. I couldn't help the blush that came over me as someone other than myself, Silvia or Jeanine was in this room.

I move to go over to the closet but am pulled up short by Eric. He turns me to face him with a frown on his face and his chest already heaving slightly and I know that we won't be leaving to go anywhere.

His hands move to push his jacket down my arms and I swallow as his eyes hold mine as he does so. "Tell me to stop Ember." He begs me as he brings me closer against his body.

I take a breath to do just that. To tell him that we should stop, need to stop. That I want to stop. Then one hand trails down the center of the plunging neckline and slips smoothly underneath the soft material of the dress to cup my breast.

All that escapes me is a moan of need and my eyes fill with desire and lust. "Eric."

"Gods I need you so bad Ember." His frown deepens even more as he whispers that and I see in his eyes he hates that he needs me that way. He also won't let it go, won't let me go if he has anything to say about it. "I looked for you."

I closed my eyes and I couldn't help the tear that escaped. "You weren't supposed to remember Eric. It would have been better…" He doesn't let me finish as he pulls me to him and holds my eyes as he scowls.

"Don't" He growls before he takes my lips in a kiss full of hurt at my words, anger at my being right and passion that we are both being pulled under with. During the kiss his hands worked to slip my dress from my shoulders, letting the topaz material fall like water to the floor at my feet.

He let me work his shirt and pants off after he kicked his shoes off. The whole time we kissed hungrily or alternated between kissing on each other necks or ears. When he was undressed to just his boxers he bent and scooped me up gently in a bridal style manner and laid me on my bed.

He pulled back to look at me and pulled my heels off the started to kiss along my body starting from my legs up, removing the barely there underwear and my stick on bra. All the while he kisses and sucks on me. He slides his hands and body against mine as he moves up to kiss me again.

He pulls back and we are both panting with need and something else neither of us can define. "If you tell me now you don't want me Ember, I'll walk away. I will fucking hate it but I'll walk away. But if you don't…." He swallows and holds my eyes. "You will be mine Ember. No one else's."

My heart feels like it will burst out of it's chest and I realize his is beating just as hard. I should tell him to stop but I won't. I realize I never had a chance in this. "What about you Eric?" The words come from my mouth before I even knew I was going to speak them and all in my own growl.

He shook his head and smirked at me. "No one else's."

My hands are pulling him to me in a kiss before I can register the amount of pleasure that sends through me. He growls his own approval as his tongue and mouth take over. Alternating between nibbling on my lower lip or sucking my tongue into his own mouth.

He only breaks the kiss to push his boxers down and then roll us so that he is on his back but propped up on my pillows. He brings me over him but doesn't let me take him in just yet. His hands stroke me as his mouth works on first one nipple then the other.

I'm close to a release as he starts to kiss up to my neck, still working his fingers in me but also stimulating my clit. "Come for me please baby." He pants against my neck before pulling back to look me in the eyes and pinching ever so slightly on that bundle of nerves.

I come undone from his attention and the need for me in his eyes. I clutch to him tightly, my eyes locked on his as I shatter. "Eric" I cry out and he closes his eyes in pleasure at my release and crying of his name.

"Ember" He whispers before he moves to guide me down on him. We both groan at the feeling of being joined again. It feels amazing and I wonder how I didn't notice how empty I felt without him there; without him beside me.

His hands move to the sides of my face as we kiss and rock against each other. It doesn't take us long to work a rhythm together that has us both groaning and nails raking down backs or digging into hips. He lets go first and just like that first time his whole body trembled underneath me with the force of his release.

"Ember" He cries as his head leans against my chest. My own release is no less powerful and I barely get a strangled sob in the shape of his name out as my whole body shakes and he has to hold me up to keep me from falling.

When we both catch our breath he doesn't even let me go or withdraw from me before he flips us over again so that I'm on my back. I can tell from the look in his eye he is hardly done.

He must read that I figured that out because he smirks. "We have almost four months to make up for Ember. We aren't going anywhere until the morning baby."

Desire radiates through me at those words because that also implies he really didn't have anyone else during that time. A thought hits me though and I frown. "Eric. Jeanine…"

He scoffs with a scowl, interrupting me. "I am pretty sure Jeanine had some kind of plans in regards to us. I don't really give a fuck Ember. Do you?"

I realize that I don't. I want to know her and Max's angle, but this was going to happen anyways. He doesn't wait for me to vocalize that before he reads it and takes my mouth in another kiss as he starts to move in me again.

Just like with our first time it alternates between fast and frenetic to slow and sensual. He does allow me to explore with my mouth this time and he does the same after we both took a shower together.

Finally our bodies are just not going to cooperate with anymore of his demands and he lets us curl up together in my bed. He forms a cage with his body around mine though, not trusting me even in his half sleep to not slip away. In the end it was him who slipped away, but not before he once more slipped inside of me to tell me he had to go and wake me at the same time.

When he left with a smile and a command that he would be messaging me, I was wearing his undershirt from that night and my own smile as I went back to sleep.

When I woke to my alarm and messages on my phone I blearily looked around as I stretched. I felt like a fool but I buried my head into the pillows next to me and inhaled his scent of the cologne he had worn and just the scent of Eric.

With a groan at realizing how sappy my actions were and not wanting to get up really, I moved slowly to remove myself from bed. My eyes took in my dress on the floor and I went to pick it up and my other articles of clothing only to realize that the dress and pasties were there, but the barely there underwear were not.

Trying not to be pleased about such a fucking Eric thing to do was hard. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and went to hang the dress up to be taken to the cleaners or whatever they would do with it.

Taking my tablet with me to the bathroom I ran a bath and checked my messages.

Silvia and Jeanine wanted to meet for a brunch at 10 am and it was only 8 am. Silvia was forewarning me Jeanine would be taking me shopping for jewelry, or something about jewelry, because it was the only thing I could take with me when I transferred apparently. Also they wanted to have me play piano for them during the tea at brunch for a few people ladies that would be there.

I groaned at all of that with the exception that Emma and Silvia would be there. That meant that I would be expected to wear a dress appropriate for tea and brunch.

Emma messaged me and offered to come up and help me get ready and to walk down to meet with everyone so I gratefully agreed. I messaged my Uncle and let him know that everything with the dinner went well and the plans for today.

Eric had already messaged me. ' _Remember Ember, no one else's. I will be seeing you again before Saturday.'- Eric_

' _I will remember Eric, as long as you do too.' - Ember_

It surprised me at how fierce I felt about that and how much I meant it too. His reply was that he would be seeing me soon, which I didn't doubt.

Now that he knew where I was and who I was there was no way I could hide even if I wanted to. I don't doubt he looked for me. I wonder if he had tried to search for me by the credits card I had been using. I had gotten rid of it and the others I had created the next day. It wouldn't have helped anyways. I had used made up names for them. I wasn't that stupid that I would use our real names or bio signatures.

Some of the information would have traced to Candor, some to Amity and some to Erudite. I had scattered it all and routed and rerouted it so it would loop. He would have been pissed to say the least.

When my bath was full I put on music and stepped into it to soak. This tub is different than the one at home because it is Erudite teched out. It has cushions that soften and mold to the body for soaking while at the same time it has jets to work on different areas. I can admit I do really love the tub, but I love the home I have lived in more. It has and always will be about the people I am surrounded by rather than what there is material wise that will always make a place home for me.

I let the music and tub do it's job then get out when my alert for time lets me know it is time. I towel off and make sure to put lotion on since I might as well keep up with all the hard work and torture I went under yesterday. I have to cover a few places that Eric decided to leave his marks. Luckily they aren't right on my neck but if the dress I wear has any kind of neckline I will need that coverage. Jeanine really did put anything I might need here. My vanity was stocked with all kinds of makeup.

I searched for the kind I needed and found the airbrush foundation cover that would match and blend into my natural skin tone and I could use for those areas. Once I was done and had underthings I was ready for when Emma showed up. Jeanine had a housekeeper and cook that were here even when she wasn't. All Emma had to do was come to the door and they let her in.

She knocked before she entered and was smiling at me when she came in. "You're holding up better than we thought you might."

I laughed and nodded as I slipped in the same earrings from last night. I really did love them. "I am surprisingly. The dinner was as stuffy as ever but…" I stopped and smiled at the memory of just having Eric there "I managed." I finished with a smile.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You are also looking like that cat that ate the cream. So spill."

I shook my head and laughed. "It's nothing. I got to reconnect with someone that I hadn't seen in awhile. They made the dinner more bearable and even tried to make sure to keep me occupied so I didn't have to deal that horrid Candor Toad Paul." I grimace at the reminder of the bullfrog faced man.

She let out a real laugh and shook her head. "Ok, I will accept that answer. We both know there is more but that is fine. Shall we find you something somewhat decent to wear?" Her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Please! Oh! You have to see what I had to wear last night." I pulled it out and saw her jaw drop.

"No!" She grimaced and I nodded.

"Yes. I almost felt like I looked cheap but I was reassured I didn't and it helped." I shrugged and her eyes turned a bit hard.

"You looked beautiful I am sure of it. You just don't like to show that much skin Ember and you don't need to. You are gorgeous no matter what you wear. I have to say I am shocked that she picked that out though. But you are a woman now and Erudite does look at things differently when a young woman is brought out formally to 'society'." She does the last part in air quotes and rolls her eyes.

I shake my head and chuckle ruefully. "So very Victorian. I guess I'm expected to act like I'm meeting the 'Ton' of London society?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Gods I love you. You know no one will get that when you go to Dauntless."

I shrug "I probably wouldn't reference it unless I know they did. Besides I'm sure there are some secret romance novel enthusiasts somewhere in Dauntless."

She smirks but doesn't say anything else. We both stand staring at the closet situation. We are both frowning. "She really wants you to show off your curves apparently."

I sigh and motion to the closet. "I told you she has lost her mind or something."

I start rifling through them and find something that is pretty decent. I hold it up to myself and Emma tilts her head but then smiles and nods. "That will work beautifully."

I smile and nod as I move to get dressed in the bathroom. The dress is navy blue and is a draped front dress that criss crosses over the breasts with only a slight v showing cleavage. The sleeves are capped and the back is only slightly scooped and not backless like a good amount of the dresses or tops in the closet. It flares out in it's chiffon fabric from the waist and goes to about just above the knee.

After I am dressed Emma comes in and helps me to put my hair up in a big side french braid up-do. I do the tasteful makeup and the mauve lipstick that compliments all the blue and my skin tone, slip on a pair of navy colored knotted slouchy ankle high boots with a modest heel. I throw my things in a nice brown leather clutch and then nod to Emma.

We head to brunch and I can tell when I enter from Silvia's face and even Jeanine's that the choices I made were exactly perfect for the occasion. There are several high ranking ladies from Erudite there as well as their of age daughters. It is almost like a mother/daughter brunch.

There are people to talk to but Emma does stick close and helps me not to want to tear the hair out of a few of the more stuck up bitches heads. I can only thank the gods I'm leaving.

A waiter passes me with a tray of mimosas and I snatch one off of the tray and move over to look out of the windows. Emma had been dragged off by her mother and I couldn't handle the posturing of the girls I was surrounded by.

"Surely it can't be that bad already Ember?" I hear the voice of Annalise from behind me and I know she is barely suppressing her laughter.

I turn around to face her and see she is alone, but she also dressed fairly similar to me just in the proper colors. I quirk an eyebrow at her and give a slight huff. "Trust me, this drink in my hand is preventing some faction incidents today. Or at the very least dependent violence." I look over to the group of dyed blonde plastic girls that are fake as shit in every aspect of their lives. I can't help the sneer on my face before I wipe it and sigh.

Lise smirks and nods. "I do not really miss these little get togethers one bit."

I tilt my head as if to say, well then why are you here. She links her arm with mine and we walk out of the french doors into the pristine and manicured garden that is also set up for mingling at for this shindig. She is laughing as we walk out into the chill noon air and bright sun. "Jeanine invited me last night when I mentioned that I missed you becoming a woman on us."

I sigh and smile. "I was just making the joke to Emma that I felt like I was coming out to the Ton of Victorian London."

She smirked and then laughed as we walked along the garden path. "That is so freaking accurate. Although usually there would be suitors lined up. But then again maybe that isn't far off either."

She side eyes me and I take a big gulp of my drink and then roll my eyes. "Yes I noticed. Don't think I didn't notice Max pushing either. What is the deal with either of those Lise?" I couldn't help the testiness of my voice.

She takes a drink of her own mimosa and thinks. "For Max and mine part we at first just wanted to make sure you were safe there. We also knew she would try and set you up with someone for the night Ember, we just didn't know who. Eric can be…..well you obviously got to know him yesterday so you know he can be abrasive but he has good qualities too. We couldn't help but notice how he looked and acted around you. Ember if he is truly on the fence about everything…."

She trails off and I frown then speak softly and lean closer to her. "You want me to try and sway him? It might not be possible. Believe me I have thought this through." My voice gets very sad at the thought. Knowing now how I'm falling for him, if I haven't already, it is going to kill me to have to see him as a target.

She squeezes my arm. "We will cross that bridge when we get there Ember. I get the feeling though there is more than what we saw between you two. Judging by your voice."

I only nod once but don't elaborate. She doesn't need it but gives her own nod. "On your Aunt's part, maybe she wants the same thing. You to be protected there. Eric is a very territorial guy in general but he has never been in a relationship. Never wanted one I believe. Maybe she thought if she could interest him enough in you, he would make sure you made it through initiation and no one would harm you."

I scowled and looked to her. "Why is everyone so sure she feels anything for me Lise? Is she capable of it?"

Lise looked at me sadly. "We can hope, but even ones you would think evil are capable of caring for someone in their lives. Think on it but don't let anyone's wishes cloud what you want and need Ember."

I sigh and nod as we both walk back into the brunch. We go to join Jeanine's circle where Lise is greeted and we all talk more before we take seats and eat a bit. It is apparently a mother/daughter type of brunch and I can't help but feel my throat become dry when mothers start to stand and give speeches about their of age daughters and welcoming them into womanhood. Each one is accompanied by a gift from their mother of some sort of jewelry they are passing down. Lise grabs my hand under the table as she can see me fighting heartbreak.

I'm shocked when Jeanine stands and looks down at me giving a true and genuine smile. Then she turned to the gathering of women and gave her customary poised smile.

"Today I have the honor of welcoming my niece Ember into the joys of womanhood. Today we celebrate all of the young women together and I am joyful that I could celebrate here along with you all. I can never take the place of your mother, Ember. But I hope that here today I can honor her too by stating what an extraordinary young woman you are. There is a quote that I found that I think fits you perfectly Ember. I hope that you can carry it with you and remember it in your hardest times."

She paused and let a small sad smile, a real sad smile, pass before it was gone and she raised her glass. "For Ember and all girls present. 'I have not ceased to be fearful, but I have ceased to let fear control me. I have accepted fear as a part of life, specifically the fear of change and the fear of the unknown, and I have gone ahead despite the pounding in my heart that says: turn back.' [Eric Jong " _The Writer on her Work"_ ]. Let all our young women face their futures unafraid and ready to take charge."

With that toast we all drank. Inside my mind and heart was in turmoil. There were so many hidden meanings within that one quote. The woman was the master of saying a million things in one fucking sentence. Yes she might care a little but she also just gave me a warning, a request and encouragement...all in one thing. She can't make up her fucking mind?

She wasn't done though. "As is customary Ember I do have a gift for you. Two gifts actually. Normally a mother passes a piece of jewelry on to her daughter. Renee could not be here but I am sure she would wish you to have this. This is her ring that would have passed to you anyways today. Also is the necklace that I was given from our mother that is a match to the ring. My hope is that you will carry us both with you into your new life."

I know my breath hitched in my throat because I remember both of these pieces. I hadn't thought about her necklace in years but now that I think about it I remember something. The week that my mother and father died, this necklace that she always wore, she removed and placed beside my mothers ring. She let me look at them both once before she locked them in a safe. She had said I would see them again one day, then scooted me along. She had been so cold about everything else so far and her face had been no different that day.

Today though I see nervousness and sadness before she shutters it away and pastes on a smooth smile.

I can't speak but I smile at her, a genuine smile despite myself. I hold out the necklace for her in a gesture to ask if she will put it on for me. I see her surprise and then happiness flash as she comes around and hooks the necklace for before patting my shoulders almost gingerly. Like she doesn't know how to show affection and then she goes to sit back down.

I slip the ring on my finger and finger it while willing myself not to cry. The stone in both the necklace and ring was that of a deep red garnet. They were both antique and the garnet is in a baguette cut with tiny diamonds on the shoulders of the ring in bezel settings. The band has delicate engravings that were hand done in the white gold.

The necklace has the same size garnet in the same cut but is in the center of two delicate looking leaves shaped from the same white gold and one of the leaves is studded with tiny diamonds.

Silvia and Lise both offer me side hugs and sad smiles then admire both the necklace and ring on me.

Before I know it, a few of the girls are playing piano or other instruments as we all have moved into a room that has been set up to look just like and English music room during a recital for just this purpose. The only difference is that the husbands, families and others are allowed to attend for this part.

The chairs are all set up in an almost circular pattern to surround the instruments and I know I will be going up soon. Jeanine has moved over to sit next to a few other leaders and senior members. What surprises me though is when Lise, Emma and I are listening and talking; is I feel his presence.

I thought I was going crazy at first when I felt his eyes on me until Lise smiles in a way that I have only smile when Max is present. I follow her eyes and sure enough Max, Eric and Harrison are across the room speaking with Jeanine and a few other leaders. Eric's eyes almost bore into me and I can tell he both appreciates my appearance but also hates the blue of the dress too.

I don't blame him there at all. Soon Jeanine sits back down and the three men make their way over to us. I tear my eyes away from Eric, afraid I will give away too much and Emma has already been looking at me a bit knowingly. I never look at men how I was just looking at him.

"Max, you made it." Lise rises and he kisses his wife's cheek.

"I did. We have a meeting soon after anyways and since Jeanine left the invitation open for us to attend this part I thought why not." Max smiled and then motioned me to stand. I stood, blushing. He looked me over and smiled then gave me a hug. "You look beautiful Ember." He sees the necklace and the ring and exchanges sad smiles with Lise and then me. "Renee would have been so proud to present you with the ring herself Ember. It was very kind of Jeanine to also include the matching necklace."

I swallow and look down but nod. "It was….unexpected. Not unwelcome, but unexpected." I said lowly and my forehead was furrowed still a bit confused by it all.

Emma side hugged me then squeezed and I cleared my throat. "Thank you though. At least I carry a part of her with me now."

Lise and Max nod with smiles and I can see Eric looking like he wants to come to my side but can't. That is soon solved when we take our seats again and Lise of course maneuvers us so that he is sitting to one side of me.

Emma smiles at me as she knows it is getting close to both our turns to play. "So Ember, have you decided what you are going to perform?"

I sigh and frown a bit with my nose scrunched up. "I guess give me a Fez and some symbols and I will perform like a good little monkey." I mutter causing the Dauntless to bite their lips and try to refrain from laughing.

Even Eric's lips twitch and his fingers turn over to brush along my leg that is crossed and closest to him. Emma smirks at me but only because of the comment I made. "I think you should sing something. There have been a few other girls that have played more modern music and sang. You could play the piano and sing something. I know Silvia, Mom and I would love it. Also, I don't know if you know Ember, but Caleb is here. He is at the back but he was able to make it for this. I told him about it last night. You know he loves to hear you sing."

I frown and look over at her. "Did they teach you that in school Emma? Cause I don't remember that course for the life of me."

She starts to laugh quietly and shakes her head. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you're referring to. I'm lost, what did I learn in school?"

I scowl at her. "Emotional blackmail." I growl out and she smirks instantly.

"Not in school but, mother is the master of the guilt trip. It is in our DNA I guess." She shrugs.

"Well I guess that makes two of us that got messed up and otherwise useless inherited traits." She pats my shoulder and nods. I sigh and my shoulders slump. "Fine. I don't know what I will do though. Most likely something modern."

She perks up and smiles. Turning her head she looks back to where I assume Caleb is and gives a thumbs up. I groan causing everyone to laugh a little as we pretend to listen to a really bad rendition of 'I love My Love' By Holtz.

Soon Emma is up and she does a song from violin from a pre-war pop electronic artist named Lindsey Sterling. I can't help my smirk and smile at that. I also can't help the tingles that shoot up my hand as Eric crosses his arms over his chest and starts to run the fingers of the hand that is hidden from view along the bare skin of my arm. My shivers that I can't repress cause him to smirk.

He leans closer just a bit and whispers to me. "You do look beautiful. Blue doesn't suit you though. I can't wait to see you in the proper color, Ember."

I smile and turn my head slightly. "I can't wait to be in the proper color. Well, officially anyways."

His lips twitch before he closes that off again. "Your playing the piano last time cause a very unexpected reaction in me. I hope the same thing doesn't happen this time. I might not be able to control myself." His voice was a bare whisper that only I heard but I felt it radiate through me as if it was vibrating to my very core. I remember that moment and I had wondered later what had caused his reaction. I guess now I knew.

I had nothing to say so I just smiled at him and went back to listening to Emma.

When it was my turn I still had no idea what I was going to sing or play. Jeanine smiled at me softly as I took my seat at the piano but I was stuck on Eric watching me.

Something about him being there, last night and all the encounters we had so far as well as everything I was feeling in general; called up the song before I realized I had even chosen it. I took a deep breath and began to play. I closed my eyes and when I began to sing I couldn't help the small almost feral smile that crossed my face when I got to the parts about being a warrior, the sting the burn beneath my skin, and teach me to fight.

The song was aptly called warrior.

watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ&list=PLTduiik_Leg3pGl175SGfALXIEjUQrjEC&index=90

 _[Warrior - Beth Crowley]_

You fascinated me

Cloaked in shadow and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully

Afraid of what you thought i'd be

But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

My memory refused

To separate the lies from truth

And search the past

My mind created

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Loved and hated

You take me by the hand

I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside of me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

Lies a warrior….

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I am strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

You knew what was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

The picture comes to life

Wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes

I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight

Brace myself for the fight

I've heard that seeing

Is believing

During the song I would chance a glance at Eric at the parts that I knew were meant for him and could see he knew the same. He was struggling to mask the desire but also the worry at how accurate some of the words were.

When my eyes crossed Jeanine's I could see sadness again and worry as well. She quickly masked it and lost any emotion from her eyes other than the small hint of pride and her smile on her face.

When the song was over I got mixed applause but they seemed to follow her lead and she applauded firmly and proudly before she kissed my cheek as I moved to my seat again.

Eric didn't even hide his chair was closer. Or that his hand kept brushing mine until he just gave in and gripped it. I could tell when he got himself under some control because his body tension lessened slightly but he never let go of my hand.

I could see Max and Lise smile at this but Lise looked to me with a question in her eyes if I was ok with it. I gave her a small nod and smile. I was ok with it. I didn't know how this was going to affect things in training or what was going to happen but I had an idea we were going to have to be very careful.

After my performance I knew it was time to gather my things and head to Erudite Headquarters to meet my uncle. I looked to Eric and he caught my eye and frowned but nodded. "I'll take you." He said in a manner that would brook no arguments. I quietly said my goodbyes to Max, Lise, Emma and then Harrison and made my way over to do the same with Jeanine. She rose and gave a slight hug and nodded. She glanced to see Eric right behind me and her eyes flashed with pleasure at that.

"Ember, I would like you to take something from your closet to wear for the choosing ceremony. Anything else you would like to take as well from the room you are welcome to." She said calmly but the outfit was an order from her.

I repressed my anger and anything showing in my eyes. "Thank you Aunt Jeanine. I will."

She smiled and nodded. "I will be in touch before the end of the week and we can attend the ceremony together and get other arrangements or details worked out."

With a final nod and Eric's hand moving to my back we walked out. "I have to go to gather my things." I said quietly and he nodded with a slight smirk.

I frowned and looked at the time. I already knew what was going to happen when we got up there. As long as I didn't keep my uncle waiting.

Gods I was in so much trouble with Eric. We were both in trouble if we couldn't even go a day without getting physical. Training would be interesting for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Just to let everyone know I am moving these stories to my main account. They will be reposted under the same titles and I will be deleting the account these are on at some point. My main account had gotten locked out at some point. Keeping track of two accounts is kind of ridiculous. So if you would like you can find these stories to continue them under my other user Lunaschild2016

~lunaschild2016


End file.
